Kochira Koso
by Sebayn
Summary: What if you overheard something you were not supposed to? How would you look at the universe afterwards? And what would you do? :: Chapter 4 Online ::
1. Shadows of the Moonlight

The author does not own Tenchi Muyo! or any characters related to the Tenchi franchise.  This story is meant for recreational purposes only.  

Story is loosely based on the OAV universe, with elements of Manastu no Eve.  As with all fan fiction, creative license shall be taken but not abused.

--

Are all decisions we make truly our own?

Is there such a thing as destiny?

Does the end justify the means?

What if curiosity did kill _that_ cat?

But what if you aren't a cat?

--

**Kochira Koso**

_A Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction by Sebayn_

"Episode 1: Shadows of the Moonlight"

"The path to Hell is paved with good intentions." - Unknown

            I'm a curious person by nature.  I want to know all about whatever and whomever I come into contact with.  

            I want to know _why_ things are, and at the same time, why they are _not_. 

             It's an _ability _that's gotten me into a bit of trouble before, I admit, but it is what ultimately made the difference in my life.  Although my words and behavior may otherwise contradict this claim, if you stop for a moment to look at my actions, it will it will remove all doubt.    

            I remember that bright summer day, it seems so long ago to me now.  And it amazes me to think that my life would have been frightenly different, yet all the more easier, had I not done what I've always done.  __

            Be curious.

            Trust and understanding are characteristics I value, two things that I _live_ for.  The latter may not always come easy, but the journey to understanding is always an exciting path.  

            For my family and me, these two attributes have always remained a constant like the stars above.  I never questioned them, never had reason to question them.

            Until that day... 

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "Please have some tea."  Katsuhito Masaki offered while filling a small ceramic cup from a fresh pot of green tea he had just prepared.

            Accepting the white cup, the First Empress of Jurai smiled faintly. "Thank you very much."

            Letting the warmth of the sunlight glide over her, Funaho Jurai sipped her tea thoughtfully.  "Its hard...to believe I'm back here."

            "Yes, hard to believe.  Since you left this planet, the earth must have gone through many changes."

            "Come Yosho, how long will you stay in your disguise?"

            The aging Katsuhito nervously glanced around the room, suddenly avoiding eye contact with his "young" mother.  Fear and nervousness weren't traits displayed on his face often, but they were clearly visible on his wrinkled face now.  

            "I guess I can't deceive you, can I?"  He said slowly.

            Funaho only giggled in response.

            Sighing softly, the aging man closed his eyes as a transparent barrier shimmered around his entire body.  When the barrier subsided, the old man was no more.  In his place was the young form of Yosho Jurai, the lost Prince of Jurai.  The only recognizable features from his previous persona that remained were his glasses and traditional shrine keeper clothes. 

            "Nobody here has any idea as to what I look like."  Gone was the ancient, gravely voice, and in it's place was a young, vibrant tone.  

            Suddenly, Funaho's eyes narrowed as she looked intensely at the door. "Hm?"

            Yosho's solumen face moved to stare at the old slab of wood that served as the entrance to his shrine office.

            "Mother?  Hm...ah!"  Yosho suddenly realized what, or rather who, was drawing his mother's attention.    

            Yosho quickly pressed two fingers against his forehead and concentrated.  "Tenchi, when you're done sweeping outside you have to clean the stairs."  It was a simple trick, yes, but morphing his voice to match Katsuhito Maskai's would produce the desired effect.

            And sure enough, a muffled grunt followed by the sounds of rapid, but clumsy, movements could be heard through the thin door.  Both mother and son smiled as they listened to the sounds of Tenchi Masaki disappear toward the shrine steps.    

            Funaho couldn't help but to laugh.  "He is really is...something else.  Yes, quite a handful."

            Becoming serious again, Yosho gazed outside at the lush green forest through the window.  "You know at first I thought I could send Tenchi instead of going myself."

            "Can he fit in?  On planet Jurai?"

            "Perhaps.  I think he can." 

            Pondering that thought, Funaho smiled.  "He must be trouble for the ladies."  

            The peaceful atmosphere became more sullen it seemed as the First Empress frowned slightly as she looked down at her half-empty cup of tea.   

            "I came here, because we have receive a report from the Galexy Police."

            The lost Prince nodded in understanding.  "When Ryoko was resurrected, I knew that you would come here sooner or later.  But why didn't you come when Ryoko appeared?  The Galaxy Police report worked as a trigger, didn't it?

            Funaho shot her son that sent fear spiraling down into his very being.  Annoyance and disgust were plainly written on her face.  

            "Yosho."

            Gulping nervously, Yosho replied at last, "Huh?"

            "May I have another cup of tea, Yosho?"

            "Oh... I should have realized."  He apologized profusely.  Yosho stood up and accepted his mother's empty cup and walked across the room to where the teapot was.  He poured more of the hot liquid carefully into his mother's cup and returned it respectfully back to her.  

            "Mihoshi submitted the report to the Galaxy Police over two months ago, didn't she?  May I ask you what took you so long, Mother?"  He cautiously inquired.

            "I suppose it was because Mihoshi wrote, shall we say, an exhaustive report."  She replied nonchalantly.

            "Hm?"

            Shifting her body's position, Funaho explained.  "Mihoshi's report is top secret with the Galaxy Police."

            It was then that Yosho noted that his cup was now devoid of the sacred substance.  Making his way back over to the pot, Yosho quietly poured himself another serving.

            "Then it will go to Jurai's Supreme Council meeting."  He replied indifferently as he sat himself back down.

            "That's right.  This is not a private matter to the Jurai royal family any more."

            Yosho reflected on this new information silently until Funaho spoke again.  "The Emperor of Jurai will be here soon, too."

            "Father will come, and the Council's executive committee."

            The black haired woman nodded, "We are it's representatives, Misaki and I."

            Yosho sighed to himself.  "So the Inspector General of Information and the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguards had to come all this way."

            It was Funaho's turn to look contemplative as she stared once more at the scenery outside the office window.  

            "Royal Trees lose their power once they find their roots in soil.  Yosho, of course you understand, if we want to sustain their power, we have to keep them charged with our royal trees.  During the past 700 years the ships that were missing were your Funaho, Ayeka's Ryo-Oh, of course Sasami's ship as well."

            She turned to face her son and discovered he was now looking away from her, a thoughtful mood evident on his face.

            "You're wondering about my appearance, aren't you?  You would like to know about the reason Tsunami had to do this, wouldn't you?" 

            Ignoring his question, she continued.  "The report also mentioned Gems that are the source of Ryoko's power.  And it says that they were embedded in the Master Key to hold Ryoko captive."

            Yosho scratched his head thoughtfully as he regained some of his previous confidence.  "Well that Mihoshi really is thorough, isn't she?  So, you already knew what to expect.  I see that now."

            "I just don't know what you mean by that.  I only wanted to see how you were doing."  The hurt evident in her voice.

            Looking back at his mother now, Yosho stood up and walked over to the window seal.  "My spaceship tree is the only thing sustaining my life.  I was quite surprised when I found out that my tree hadn't lost it's power." 

            Funaho listened, but didn't seem phased or affected in anyway by Yosho's accounting of the last 700 years of his life.

            "Then I made an interesting discovery.  I learned that Ryoko's gems were giving energy to my tree."  

            Turning around, Yosho met Funaho's gaze and continued.  "And that means that Ryoko's gems have the same quality as the Royal Family's trees.  That they have the exact same power."

            Funaho did not surprised by this shocking revelation.  She remained peaceful and calm savoring the gentle breeze that had begun blowing through the window.

            After a moment, she responded.  "Even before we saw Mihoshi's report, Jurai's trees suspected all this.  So when you fought with Ryoko, her ship could break through Jurai's defense area and showed massive destructive power.  So there was no doubt, pause, her gems were powerful.  But, your ship must have sensed all of this as well."

            Funaho smiled at her son.  Strangely, there seemed to be a hidden sadness and sorrow etched on her graceful lips and the words she then spoke.

            "And you, having fought with Ryoko, must have guessed this.  Given all this is true, her gems should be able to create the Light Hawk Wings.  Just like Tenchi can."

            Meanwhile...

            High on top of the shingled office shrine, Tenchi Maskai stood crouched and listened intently to the ongoing conversation below.  A look of shocked bewilderment painted across his face.  Normally the young man listened to the "requests" of his Sensei, but his curiosity had been aroused and could not be satisfied.  

            _Grandfather is wearing a disguise..._ He thought for the hundredth time.  _What about Ayeka?  Why is he continuing to deceive her and the rest of us?_  Different questions that had nagged him for the past months had unexpectedly been answered as a result of his intrusion into his grandfather's conversation.  At the same time, those few questions were replaced with even more troubling ones.  In the far recesses of his mind, Tenchi finally put together that if that was grandfather's mother, that made Funaho his great grandmother.

            _Ryoko's Gems are the only thing keeping him alive?_  The concept boggled his mind.  There was no way to properly take in and sort through this forbidden knowledge.  _And the Kagato incident is top secret...the rest of the universe doesn't even know that the bastard's dead!_

            Silently running his hands through his hair, sweat now forming on all parts of his body; Tenchi continued to ponder the things that he was hearing.  Just w_hat is going on here?_

            But at that moment, every single thought running through his mind converged as he overheard the last detail he would take from this secret incursion.  _Ryoko can produce the Light Hawk Wings?  Just like me?!  But what does that mean!_

            The Light Hawk Wings were an enigma to everyone he had ever met.  Not even Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, could unravel the mystery.  Yet Funaho herself just stated that another person, who lived in his house of all places in the universe, could do the exact same _impossible_ things as hey could!  _What else does she know, and how does she know?_  Tenchi wondered.  Absently, Tenchi realized that the talk mother and son where having was still raging on, but none of it matter to him.

            _I have to go somewhere I can think...  _He suddenly realized to him.  _I can't let *them* catch me here, I can't let them know that *I* know yet..._

            Crouching down even lower, Tenchi angled himself into position directly across from one of the branches of a massive cedar tree.  Taking a breath and preparing himself mentally, Tenchi leaped over and caught onto the limb without a sound.  

            Yosho had taught him well over the years, perhaps too well.   

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Tenchi slowly descended the aging granite steps that lead to the mountain shrine.  Each step he took was slow and deliberately thought out.  While his physical movements were slow, his mind was racing faster than it had ever done before.  

            _It's all an illusion._  _His name, his face and..even his purpose here?  _

As the young First Crown Prince of Jurai pondered the conversation he overheard, a cool breeze glided through the forest trees and collided gently across his face.   The events of the past few months cycled endlessly in the background of his mind; from the liberation of Ryoko from her 700 year-old prison to the revelation during the battle with Kagato that his grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, was the mystery Prince Yosho.     

            _But why is he doing this?  Why is he still keeping secrets from _us_ after everything that's happened?  _

A violently cold chill suddenly ran down the young man's spine.  Something _was_ wrong here, and this unearthly feeling reverberated throughout Tenchi's entire being.  The sound of the wind continued to echo off over the vast landscape of the forest.

            _I'll confront him right now_, he thought suddenly.  _Why is he continuing to play these...these _mind games_ with us?  _

            As quickly as the thought came, he vanquished it immediately.   There was something not right about the way his grandfather had acted during the past few months, and whatever his motives might be, something in the corner of Tenchi's mind told him to wait for now.

            He would have his answers, of that Tenchi was certain of.  

            He suddenly heard his grandfather's voice calling him from up at the shrine.  With grim determination appearing on his face, Tenchi quickly backtracked up the stone steps as one last new question entered his mind.   

            _What else are they still not telling us?  _

*                                                          *                                                          *

            A friend once told me an old saying, "Ignorance is Bliss.  Knowledge is pain."  Looking back on that moment, I've debated with myself whether I should have taken those words into greater consideration.  It would have been so much easier to ignore the entire thing, to have cleaned the damned steps when I was told to.  The pain that would have been averted would have been immeasurable.  

            But the joy I now know would have been thrown away with it.  

            After all, what is life but pain and sorrow?  With a few moments tossed in of course.  Somehow those moments are what makes it all worthwhile.

            I would have those moments, and forge a life out of them.   

*                                                          *                                                          *

            One year later...

            Two lone figures stand closely together in the dimly lit room on the second floor of the Maskai house.  The scent of fresh lavender paint lingers, although greatly faded since the previous day's construction.  The two woman are completing a nightly ritual just recently started weeks ago.  

            "She's so tiny."  Ryoko whispered quietly as she gently cradled three month-old Mayuka Masaki in her arms.

            Across from the crib, Washu beamed a happy grin to her daughter.  "Yes she is, Ryoko."  

            She had just finished installing a few odds and ends in the newly built nursery.  Noboyuki and Tenchi had constructed the actual room, but the finer "electrical" details had been left up to the petite redheaded scientist. 

            The moonlight now cascaded freely through the side window illuminating the hushed room. 

            A few more moments passed before Washu broke the silence.  "It is getting late, Ryoko.  Time to put her to bed."

            Ryoko sighed.  "I know, I know.  Go a head and join the others downstairs and I'll be there shortly," replied the cyan haired woman in a soft voice.   

            After giving a brief nod, Washu glided out of the room and vanished into the darkened hallway, leaving the door in-between wide open.  Turning a corner, the look on the scientist's face quickly turned from that of a serene, peaceful smile to a deviously mischievous grin.

            "You know Tenchi, she's completely oblivious to _everything_ right now."

             Standing in the shadows, Tenchi Maskai shifted his gaze to the redheaded woman standing before him.  

            "Mayuka?" he inquired softly,  "She's only three months old.  Of course she's oblivious to a lot of things, especially when's she's a sleep."   

            "Not Mayuka, silly boy.  Ryoko."  

            "Huh?"

            "She has the ability to hear a needle drop a mile away.  She can smell your scent from even farther.  And yet, she hasn't a clue that both of us are right here."

            "How do you kno--"

            Washu cutoff his last sentence by tapping her index finger on her forehead while increasing her grin.  

            Tenchi looked puzzled.

            Sighing wistfully, Washu looked back into the room with a distant look on her face.

            "She lived for thousands of years under Katago's brutal control.   Another 700 years in that damn cave. Merging with zero afterwards, and then living freely for two years on Earth.  All these things have changed her, Tenchi."  She paused suddenly. 

            "But nothing has changed her as much as that _baby_ has."  

            Understanding suddenly dawned on Tenchi's face as he continued to take in the scene before him.

            Washu lips reformed the grin that had vanished moments before.  "Although, maybe I was over exaggerating things.  She has changed quite a bit since _that _little buddle of joy arrived, but not as much as she's changed since laying eyes on you, _Baby_ Tenchi."

            The look of understanding on Tenchi's face quickly faded to a nervous look of confusion.

            "Tenchi." she snapped in frustration.  "You could walk right up to her and blow a Zandurian Horn into her ear and she still wouldn't know!"

            "Shhhh!  Keep it down!  She can't be _that _out of it, Washu." Tenchi replied, plainly annoyed.

            Sighing loudly, Washu began walking toward the stairway.  "Just remember what I said, Tenchi."  Without giving him a second look, she descended the stairs.

            _Yes, I almost forgot for a moment.  Everything and everyone in my life has to be mysterious, confusing or otherwise conflicting._  The bewildered man thought to himself.

            At that moment, a new sound interrupted his train of thought.  A husky, soft voice began flowing in a soft melody.  

_            "Yuki ga furu."_

_            "Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao."_

_            "Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa."_

_            "Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru."_

            _Ryoko....sings?  _The young man pondered to himself.  _It seems familiar somehow, I've heard these words before... _Then it hit him harder than then anything had touched him before. 

            _This is the lullaby my mother used to sing to me...before..._  

            He never finished the thought, body, spirit and mind all transfixed on the image of serenity before him_._  

_            "Kotoba mo iranakute."_

_            "Omoide ga yawaraide."_

_            "Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo."_

_            "Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake."_

_            "Anata no sobani iru Words are needless."_

            _How could _she_ possibly know this song?  _The reluctant Prince of Jurai had been handed numerous and unexpected revelations in the past, and often during the heat of battle, but _nothing_ that impacted him like this.  _Only my mother knew it..._

            _"Yuki ga furu."_

_            "Shizukana Lullaby."    _

_            "Sotto yoru wo uzumete."_

_            "Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino."_

_            "Dakara zutto utatteite."_

_            "Yoakega kurumade."_

_            "Zutto kono mama." _

            Ryoko continued the sweet lullaby with her sharp feline eyes locked on to the slumbering form of Mayuka that she cradled so tightly in her slender arms.  

            Tenchi found himself beginning to take small steps toward the couple.

            Something was happening within Tenchi very being, something was taking shape and form.  The strong emotions now coarsing through his veins were alien to him.  Just seeing the cyan haired beauty and infant together brought out _carnal _feelings he never knew he was even capable of.

            He needed to be with them, holding them.  The closer he crept toward them, the greater the feeling intensified.

            The moonlight glistened off of Ryoko's skin and accentuated her feline features in the night.    Tenchi's eyes slowly wandered downward until he reached her waist.  There was something about her waist that drew Tenchi in.  His hands and arms trembled slightly as they began to extend toward her.

            _What am I doing?_  The constant nagging voice that had bailed him out of countless awkward moments was now being pushed further and further back into the recesses of his mind.

            Euphoria swept over Tenchi as he wrapped his own arms tightly around Ryoko's lithe waist.  

            The former Space Pirate tensed and the surreal lullaby immediately came to an abrupt stop.  Ryoko, for one of the first times in her life, was completely speechless.  All she could do was stare at the window in front of her.

            Neither one spoke or acted for what seemed to be an eternity, but what was in reality only a few minutes.  

            Ever so slowly, Ryoko began to gradually ease into Tenchi's embrace.  The young prince only tightened his grip around her waist in response; the moonlight bathing all three of them in a ethereal glow.

            Making her approval known, a low, husky sound began reverberating from her.  Ryoko was purring.   

            Tenchi lips formed a faint smile, _I guess that feline DNA Washu talked about was more than just for show.  _

            Pressing baby Mayuka snugly against her breasts, the voluptuous woman gracefully arched her neck to the side in order to bring her amber eyes into contact with Tenchi's brown eyes.  They remained there, eyes locked for a brief instant before Tenchi pressed his forehead against hers.

            A tickliciously sensual sensation followed as Tenchi's nose nuzzled against Ryoko's.  Her purring intensified as she closed her eyes savoring every moment of this treatment. 

            At this point Tenchi was acting on instinct alone as he gently rocked the woman cradling his child back and forth.  Both were completely lost in the moment and enjoying each other's company in the shadows of the moonlight.       

            When Ryoko finally opened her eyes, Tenchi found himself gazing deeply into them.  She narrowed her feline eyes alluringly, drawing the black haired shrine keeper into them all the more deeper.  

            Lifting their heads up slightly, Tenchi boldly moved his lips so they brushed against Ryoko's.  Entranced, Ryoko only stared at him, completely submissive, eagerly awaiting to see what he would do next.  She did not have to wait long.

            Tenchi at last pressed his lips firmly to hers.  Savoring the new sensations that had completely engulfed him, he quickly deepened the kiss.  A soft moan erupted from inside Ryoko as she began to kiss back.  What both of them were feeling went beyond euphoria and beyond passion.  For the first time in each of their lives, a void had been filled; one comprised of both physical _longing_ and emotional _desire_.  They were together at last, no longer alone in life.  

            Just as quickly as it had begun, it ended the very same way.                    

            A few feet away, someone yawned loudly.  "What's going in here?  Is Mayuka ok?"  Sasami Jurai rubbed her ears as she took a few more steps forward, aqua-colored pigtails bobbing tiredly behind her.

            Tenchi froze for only a moment before _pushing_ Ryoko away from him and turning sharply to meet this unexpected visitor.  Ryoko lurched toward the ground with a gasp, almost dropping Mayuka in the process, before grabbing on the crib for support.

            "Oh Tenchi and Ryoko, it's just you."  The Second Crown Princess of Jurai sighed as she waddled over to the sullen young man.  "I thought I heard a noise or something in here."

            Stunned at what he had just done, Tenchi just stood there facing the young princess with his mouth slightly opened.  "Everything's all right, Sa-Sasami."  He managed to get out.  "We were just...just..."

            "We were just putting Mayuka to sleep."  Ryoko finished for him.  "And nothing more."  She gently laid the daughter of Tenchi down onto her crib and pulled the nearby blanket over the young infant.  "In fact, I was just leaving.  Goodnight Sasami."  There was no emotion in her voice.  " Good night Tenchi."  Without another glance at either of them, she phased out of the room.  

            "Oh."  Sasami said with another yawn.  "I'm going back to bed then.  See you in the morning Tenchi."

            With that, the small form of the princess vanished into the shadows of the hallway.  Leaving Tenchi alone with sleeping Mayuka.

            Tenchi slumped his shoulders and stared down at the dark floor and sighed sadly.

To be continued....         

--

Author's notes:  Ryoko's lullaby is from a show called Noir.  While both English and Japanese lyrics were available, the latter seemed more elegant than the translated version, but both are quite nice:  English lyrics may be read here for those who are curious:

The snow falling down.

While you sing a quiet lullaby, I catch a fleeting glimpse of your profile.

I'm trapped in a small room, I love you while my spirit calls out to you. 

Words are needless, lost memories softened peacefully, but how strange. . .

First there in that close place where I only just slept.

Close beside you. 

The snow falling down.

A soft lullaby.

In the gentle night I bury my face in my hands.

I don't want to know sorrowful experience, therefore let the singing stay as 

it is,

As it is until this dawn. 

Oh, and don't ask me why I'm posting this.  I started it a while ago, and after looking back I realized that I owed it to myself to finish it.  The concept seems interesting enough to me, but the desire just wasn't there at the time. :)


	2. The Trouble With Sleeping In

The author does not own Tenchi Muyo! or any characters related to the Tenchi franchise.  This story is meant for recreational purposes only.  

--

What is time but the end of one event and the beginning of another?

Are alarm clocks always out to get us?

How long can you soak in the water before pruning like a raisin?

Ever feel like the world was conspiring against you?

Did you get on with your life without even caring about it?

--

**Kochira Koso**

_A Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction by Sebayn_

"Episode 2: The Trouble With Sleeping In"

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." - Mahatma Ghandi

            Tenchi squinted as beams of bright yellow morning sunlight invaded his room.  The young prince had not slept well that night, tossing and turning exhaustedly while trying to understand what exactly had happened between himself and Ryoko.  Thirty minutes her sudden departure Tenchi had gone in search of the cyan-haired woman.  It had been a halfhearted attempt, he didn't know what he would do or say if and when he found her.   

            He did know that she was hurt.  Much more to his shame, he knew he was solely responsible for the pain she was now feeling. 

            _What time is it?_  He groggily thought as he reached over to pick up the small electronic alarm clock.  His eyes quickly focused on the glowing digits where to his shock it read 8:45AM.  _Damn, I'm going to be late!_

            The plodding prince pulled his tangled bed covers off of him as he stumbled awkwardly over to his dresser.  Pulling out a clean pair of light tan khakis and blue shirt, Tenchi exited his room and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

            Ten minutes later Tenchi remerged showered, clean-shaven and dressed in fresh clothes. Although still a little groggy, he felt new energy building within him that he would definitely be needing to get through this day.  All he needed now was a meal.  _I hope Sasami saved me some food_, he thought to himself.

            Silently descending the stairs, Tenchi's ears perked up as he was meet with the sound of clanging silverware and other kitchen utensils clearly coming from the kitchen.  Taking a few whiffs of the air, Tenchi could also smell the scent of something delicious emanating from within.

            Needing no further incentives or motivation, Tenchi casually strolled into the kitchen where he was met with a chorus of greetings.

            "Good morning, Lord Tenchi!"  Ayeka exclaimed warmly.    

            "Hi Tenchi!" Mihoshi waved.

            "'Morning Tenchi," Washu stated impartially as she bottle-fed Mayuka.

            "Hey Tenchi," Kiyone smiled.

            "So you're finally awake sleepyhead," Sasami chided sweetly.  "I saved you some food."

            "Good morning girls." Tenchi replied.  "Whatever it is, it smells great, Sasami!"  He enthusiastically stated as he pulled a chair up to the kitchen table. 

            "Oh it's nothing much," Sasami blushed slightly, "just some miso soup, tamago dashi-maki with some leftover steamed rice."

            "Well..." Tenchi began saying in a mock-serious manner, "it will just have to do I suppose."

            The aqua-haired little cook suddenly appeared to be on the verge of tears before Tenchi gave her a wink and smiled warmly at her.

            "So how's everyone doing this morning?"

            "Just fine, thank you for asking."  Ayeka replied.  

            He received similar responses from the rest of the girls.  Mayuka gurgled happily as Tenchi walked over to take her from Washu.     

            "And a very special good morning to you, precious one."  Tenchi gazed lovingly at his small daughter as he cradled her in his arms.

            "Where's Ryoko?"  Tenchi suddenly questioned with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.  "Has anyone seen here this morning?"  

Though not wanting to waste the opportunity, Tenchi began shoveling spoonfuls of food into his mouth with one hand while holding Mayuka in the other.  It was a tricky arrangement, but one Tenchi has somewhat mastered over the past three months.  

            "She's eaten already.  And she brought Mayuka down, just as usual." Kiyone shrugged.

            "Did she say where she was going?"

            Washu cleared her throat as she stood up and look at Tenchi for a moment.  "I think you already know."

            A bit annoyed at where this line of questioning was going, Ayeka jumped in.  "Lord Tenchi, weren't you supposed to be to practice with Lord Katsuhito an hour ago?"

            "I've decided to take the day off."

            The sounds of chewing, silverware clattering and other conversation immediately stopped as all eyes turned once again to Tenchi.

            "Your...skipping training today, Tenchi?"  Kiyone questioned not sure if she heard right.

            A bit surprised at the girl's reaction, Tenchi nodded. "Yes, that's right.  I have to take care of a few other...things today."

            "Such as?"  Ayeka inquired, obviously still shocked from such a major deviation from Tenchi's schedule.  

Since arriving on Earth, each of the girls had observed Tenchi religiously following the same schedule under the tutelage of his grandfather.  Not once had he ever missed practice, aside from the normal intergalactic incident of course.

            Scratching the back of his nervously, Tenchi gulped down another bite of tamago dashi-maki (a Japanese-style omelet).  "I need some time to think about some things.  But to be honest, I guess I'm kinda burned out and just want some time off."

            "I see."  Ayeka nodded sullenly.  "So then Lord Katsuhito already knows not to expect you today."

            "Well...no...not exactly."  He muttered while cursing to himself.  "I kinda, sorta, haven't told him yet."

             The silence that followed was deafening.  Tenchi was beginning to sweat a little from being under so many scrupulous eyes.  Hurriedly he gulped down the last bit of miso soup and downed a glass of water.

            "Well I better get going."  Tenchi chuckled in his patented "I-better-run-as-fast-as-I-can-before-they-get-me-into-even-more-trouble" tone.   "See you guys at lunch!"  

            Handing Mayuka to Kiyone, he darted out the door with one final wave leaving five confused wide-eyed girls in his wake.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Ryoko meanwhile was soaking in the onsen contemplating the previous night.  The former space pirate had actually seen Tenchi searching for her after she left the nursery.  Truth be told, he had almost stumbled into her without her even knowing it when he searched the rooftops.  Only a quick teleportation had saved her from _another _forced apology from her would-be love.

            Part of her even regretted not talking with him after his effort to find her last night.  Maybe he'd even let her rest her had against his shoulder like last time?      

            Having a few intimate moments at the cost of so much emotional turmoil was getting old very quickly she decided.

            _Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi_.  _What am I going to do with you?_  With a sorrowful whimper, she contemplated an even more troubling thought.  _What are you going to do with *me*?_

Yes she loved him.  That much was clear no matter what.  

            She had "grown up" a lot during the last two years in many ways.  She wasn't doting on him as she once did, although she would never admit that it still hurt her inside not to be close to him.  No more suggesting ridiculous ideas and notions, following him around or even watching him sleep.  Although to be completely honest, she did make a few exceptions on that last one.

            It was tough having your future decided on by a very indecisive 19-year old.  

            _Well, that's not really fair of me, _she thought.  _Between six girls and a daughter you didn't even get a choice in *having*, that's ample trouble for any person to handle, let alone a poor sweet innocent boy on some backwater world. _ _Though he sure isn't a boy anymore.._.

            Indeed he wasn't anymore.  

The rigors of sword practice, shrine chores and tending to the fields (not to forget those intergalactic incidents he seemed to keep getting embroiled in) had permanently placed the mark of manhood upon him.  Perhaps sooner than it should have been, but the universe was hardly a fair place as Ryoko could testify to.  He was now starting to fill out his once-skinny form with hard-earned muscle.  His skin was tanned from the constant exposure to the sun and his hair had even begun to become thicker.

_Is he growing his hair down Jurian-style?  _She thought to herself.  _He'd look even cuter than he does now, which is a hard enough feat as it is to top.  _She giggled to herself.

            She basked in the warmth of the spa water and sighed to herself.  The tension and emotional strain of last night were beginning to lift, albeit temporary, as she well knew.  The time in the onsen was doing her good.  Perhaps in another hour or two she could even confront the troubles of the world again?

            Of course, it was right then that someone knocked on the Onsen's door; it was a rapid, hard sound that seemed to bring the world crashing back down on her.

            "Ryoko, are you in there?"

            _Oh no, it's Tenchi, _she gasped in shock.  She had hoped turning off his alarm clock last night would have bought her some more free time before the inevitable happened.  

            Regaining her composure, she responded.  "Go away!"  There was harshness in her voice that left no doubt that she meant the words she spoke.

            "Please Ryoko," Tenchi pleaded sincerely, "We really need to talk."  When no response came he added, "I guess it's not really a matter of talking, much more than it is me apologizing for what I did last night.  There really is no excuse."

            "I'm naked and bathing, so go away!"  She shouted back.  

            It was the perfect way out she reasoned.  Tenchi would never come in here knowing full well she was both _naked_ and _cranky_.  By her calculations, which were nothing to sneeze at considering that she was the daughter of the greatest scientific genius in the universe, Tenchi should be slithering at this moment dejectedly back to sword practice with Yosho where he belonged.

            To her shock and annoyance the door was knocked on again, albeit much softer and only one strike.  

            "In case you didn't get my drift, I said beat it Ten--" She yelled forcefully as she launched herself out of the water turning to directly face the door only to be met with the sight of the dark haired Jurain prince himself.  "--chi."  She finished.

            The silence that followed was perhaps the most awkward and deafening than all other previous silences combined.  So quiet that only the sound of birds chirping and water ebbing and flowing could be heard.

            For his part, Tenchi only stared intensely directly into her golden eyes with a faint smile on his lips. 

            Ryoko's own eyes softened as she became entranced once more, the tenderness reflected in his eyes soothing her troubled spirits.  

            The moment would be short lived however.

            "Nooo!"  Ryoko cried despairingly.  "Not again!  Not again!"  She chanted over and over.  Collecting herself momentarily, she continued in an even but deadly seriously tone. "You went too far this time, Tenchi."   

            Never shifting his gaze away, he nodded to her knowingly.  But what he did next really surprised her.

            Slowly kneeling down, Tenchi bowed so that his back was completely parallel to the ground.  He then proceeded to unfold his arms and spread them both out horizontally to the left and right respectively. 

            "Forgive me please, Ryoko.  I have wronged you greater than I have anyone else in my life before.  I have hurt you again emotionally and have taken advantage of the love and kindness you have _always_ shown me.  I know that I have not even begun to earn your forgiveness, or even your trust back, but I ask that you allow me to try."

            Ryoko struggled to hold choke back the tears that were forming in her eyes.  She was genuinely touched by this gesture, but she didn't want him groveling before her, at least not like _this_.  His sincerity and more importantly his submissiveness toward her reassured some of her worst fears brought to surface last night, but it hadn't erased all of them, and certainly not his behavior.

            The very wet former space pirate nimbly glided to the towel rack where she wrapped a clean white one snuggly around her buxom form.

            "If you think I'm going to just forgive you just-like-that for what you did last night you have another thing coming to you buddy." 

            "I know."

            Sighing deeply, Ryoko returned to the spot above the water she was hovering moments before.  "Get up Tenchi."

            The humbled young man obliged her accordingly.

            "You pushed me."

            "Yes, I did."

            "You pushed me while I was _holding_ *your* daughter."

            "Yes."

            "And you pushed me away while you were _kissing_ me!"

            He nodded solemnly.

            "You kissed me!  The first time I've ever been kissed and I get shoved away like a little rag doll!"  She was breathing rapidly now as her breasts rose and fell faster and faster in an uneven rhythm.  

            "It was incredibly stupid and cowardly of me to do."  The guilt and sadness on his face made no attempt to cover up the truth.

            "You're damn right it was!  And you know what sickens me the most about all of this?  You used me, Tenchi!  Not for personal gain, not to kill anyone, not to destroy anything, you used me to--"

            "That's NOT true!" Tenchi interrupted suddenly with fire in his eyes.  "I'm a foolish, indecisive and cowardly person, Ryoko.  But I would never use you just to satisfy my raging hormones."

            Ryoko only scoffed at that comment.  "Hah!  You really are dense, Tenchi.  What you did had nothing to do with raging hormones, or your pent up physical 'passions.'  What you did went way beyond any of that."  Her voice was trembling with anger as the words rolled out of her tongue.

            "What do you mean?"

            "You really don't get it do you?  You held me, Tenchi.  Can't you see that?"  Anger turned to despair.  "You held me!  You took me in your arms and let me embrace you back while I held your daughter!  You caressed my very soul by doing that.  Don't you remember it, they way we..." She paused and then shook her head for a moment.  "No.  You do understand that part.  You may not admit it, but at least that much you do."

            Tenchi was puzzled but remained silent.  He knew he had hurt her badly, but he never realized how deep the pain ran.

            "Tenchi.  You love me.  You love all of us.  I know that.  What kind of love that is.... well I guess that depends."  She stopped not knowing how to complete that spoken thought.  "You have to decide for yourself what you want in life."

            He nodded in response.

            "Can you feel it, Tenchi?"  She asked in a pleading voice.  "Change is coming.  One way or the other, things cannot remain the same here forever.  Something will happen and soon."

            "I feel it as well."  He sighed.  "Ryoko, what I...what we...did last night I do not regret.  Except for the, you know, very end."  He spoke the last part very quickly and gave a halfhearted chuckle.  Despite his changing appearance and gained experience, there were a few precious moments where his shy and awkward self came into full light once more.  "I need you to know that."

            And she could only smile at that.  Crossing her arms over her toweled breasts, Ryoko laughed softly.  Surprised at this sudden change of mood, Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

            Her voice was almost hushed as she continued to stare directly into his chocolate-colored eyes. "You know there, for a moment last night, I thought you really did see me as a monster."    

            "You were never a monster, Ryoko."  The First Crown Prince of Jurai meant every word of it.

            Her smile broadened into a full grin highlighting her pair of sharp white canine teeth. 

            Smiling slyly, Tenchi added, "You might be one sexy demon, but a monster you are most definitely not." 

            The cyan haired woman hovering before him looked at him funny as though trying to remember something she had forgotten.  Absently she pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face.

            "You.... you heard all of that?!"  She suddenly exclaimed with disbelief.  "You just stood there spying on me while I talked to myself in the mirror?" 

            "Hey now, let's not forget that you were the one chasing me."  He grinned.

            "That's no excuse, buddy."  Her mood was again serious.

            Confused at yet another unpredicted mood swing, Tenchi became apprehensive.  "Uh...Ryoko...I was only kidding."

            "So you don't think I'm a sexy demon?" She inquired vengefully.

            "I didn't say that, I meant that..." His words became jumbled in his own mouth as he tried in vain to regain his composure.

            Flashing him a wicked grin, she phased out of sight.  "I think you need to be taught a lesson, my Tenchi."    

            Tenchi's eyes darted around the room trying to figure out where the lithe pirate had vanished to.  The attempt would be in vain as Ryoko swooped down in a blur of cyan hair and scooped the young prince up bringing him close to the onsen's dome ceiling.  Joyously laughing, she looked into Tenchi's brown eyes one more time before dropping him.

            Resigned to his fate, Tenchi never screamed or looked at all surprised.  In fact, he grinned and even laughed out loud during the trip down before splashing into the warm water.  

            Continuing to laugh herself, Ryoko flew down to the water's surface to get a good look at Tenchi's face once he resurfaced.  

            After a moment or two Tenchi's face suddenly bobbed up.  Sure enough, Ryoko got her look as each of them playfully looked into the other's eyes.    
            "You sir, are in violation of traditional Japanese bathing etiquette!"  She stated in a mocking voice as she pointed to his now soaked clothes.

            Tenchi gave her a knowing smile before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into the water with him.  

            Coming up to the surface at the same time, with Tenchi once again not letting go of her waist, the two drew closer together while wading through the deep end of the onsen. 

            "It has been a while since you've been in here."

            "Yes, it has been a while."

            Indeed it had been several months since Tenchi had last journeyed into the luxurious bathing facilities.  After surviving several rather unexpected incidents during past usages, Tenchi had decided that it would be more practical to shower in the regular men's bathroom.

            "Hmmm."  She purred curiously.  "Aren't you supposed to be practicing with your grandfather right now?"

            He grinned sheepishly.  "I sort of took the day off."

            She looked at him funny.  "You're kidding me?"

            "Nope."  He answered truthfully.  "The universe will survive Tenchi Masaki missing one day of practice."

            "And he just let you?"  She questioned referring to his grandfather.

            "I didn't ask him."  He stated matter-of-factly.

            "Ohhhh Tenchi.  You're soooo going to get it!"  She giggled at him.

            Inwardly he sighed, she was right of course.  As were the other girls who he left staring wide eyed at him when he had made his unexpected announcement.  His grandfather would not let him off easily for this missed training time.

            "That doesn't matter."  He replied confidently.  "It was worth it."

            "I'm glad."  Ryoko sighed happily while she gently ran her hand down his face as Tenchi continued to embrace her tightly.  Leaning even closer, Ryoko leaned her head against his forehead as they gently nuzzled noses once more.

            "Tenchi, do you want to earn my trust back and forgiveness for last night?"  She whispered softly.

            "More than anything," he replied quitely. 

            "Replace last night's sour memory with a good one then."  She responded dreamily.  "You know what I mean."

            He knew full well what she meant, and he didn't have to be asked a second time either.

            Gently he titled his head to the side and pressed his lips against her's.  This time it was Ryoko who intensified the kiss after a few lingering seconds while Tenchi pulled her even tighter against his muscular form.  

            But once more the fates conspired against them.

            "Ahem."  It was not an amused sound, or even an impartial sound.  It was said in the very spirit of annoyance and impatience.

            This time however, miracle of miracles, Tenchi did not push Ryoko away.  The kiss ended a few moments later, and rather reluctantly by both participants, as both pulled away.  Tenchi didn't need to turn around to know that his grandfather was the one standing at the doorway.

            "Hello Grandfather."

            The wrinkled face of Katsuhito Masaki regarded him indifferently.  "I was asked by the others to come get you for lunch."  He shifted his glare to Tenchi.  "You missed practice today."

            "I know, Sensei."

            "I trust you have a good excuse then, boy?  Or did I barge in on your excuse?"  He asked with a tinge of mockery in his gravely voice. 

            "Yes, you did.  But it's more complicated than that."  He shot back confidently. "We can discuss it after lunch if you'd like."

            "We will discuss it now."  He evenly stated.  "Ryoko, the food is no doubt getting cold.  Let's go Tenchi and give this woman some privacy."

            Nodding in defeat, he climbed out of the onsen and regarded his soaked clothes for a moment.  "Let me run home and put on a dry set of clothes and I'll join you at your office, alright Grandfather?"

            "Now Tenchi, not later."  His grandfather's tone left no room open for discussion.

            Glancing back one last time at Ryoko, he smiled and walked out the door.  He never had the chance to hear what Ryoko said next.

            "Thank you, my Tenchi."  She sighed before sinking back into the Onsen.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            The sound of squishy wet clothes echoed unceasingly as Katsuhito and Tenchi climbed the steps toward the shrine office. Overhead the sun glared down on upon them without remorse.  It was a hot and humid, but the lush forest teemed with the other sounds of life.

            Wordlessly they ascended the ancient steps, the tension between teacher and student unwavering.  Tenchi had been in trouble with his grandfather before.  He knew the routine, yet he couldn't stop feeling especially troubled.

            After an eternity the two reached the top where they then proceeded directly to the training grounds, only pausing momentarily to let Katsuhito collect a couple of bokkens from his office.

            _Can't start practicing yet, haven't been chewed out yet_, the young prince thought gloomily.  Sure enough, he was right.  

            "You disappointed me today, Tenchi."

            "I'm sorry for missing practice, Grandfather.  Something came up that needed to be tended to."  He offered his apology sincerely.

            "There are no excuses, Tenchi."  His reply was stern and was laced with harshness.  

            "After all that has happened, I now understand why you've trained and pushed me so hard.  But one day will not bring about the end of the universe."

            His grandfather glared him.  "You understand nothing, boy."

            _Well, that much is true.  But it's not entirely my fault either, old man._  Tenchi thought sarcastically to himself.  "I hurt Ryoko last night.  I had to make amends, and skipping practice was a small price to pay in order to do it."

            "If you had to skip practice every time you hurt one of the girl's feelings you would never get any time in," he replied smugly.  

            Tenchi sighed.  This was getting him nowhere.  

            "I'm sorry Grandfather, I won't let it happen again."

            "It had better not."  He paused thoughtfully to look at the puffy white clouds that were rolling along the horizon.  "Tomorrow you will have your chores done before sunrise.  Then we will make up for what you have missed and have _overlooked_.  Do not plan on returning home until the sun has set.  I will make arrangements with Sasami to have our lunches prepared."

            Tenchi groaned inwardly.

            "We will repeat this exercise for the next two weeks, Tenchi.  Or until I am satisfied you have properly learned from this experience."

            "Two weeks?"  Tenchi blurted out in shock.  

            "Perhaps even longer."  He scratched his chin.

            _All this over one missed day of practice?_  Tenchi thought franticly.  _It has to be something more..._

            "This isn't about me missing practice today, is it Sensei?"

            Katsuhito made no reply.

            "This is really because I kissed Ryoko."

            Katsuhito scolded him, "You shouldn't be toying so carelessly around with these girl's feelings, boy."  

            An idea suddenly sprung into Tenchi's mind as he pondered his grandfather's actions.  He wanted to know something.  "What makes you think that I'm toying around with them?"

            "Kissing one of them and then coming home and pretending like nothing happened is irresponsible.  You know better then that."  The disgust and contempt was thick in his voice.

            "Pretend it didn't happen?"  Tenchi replied as though he were lost in thought.  "I don't know what you mean, Grandfather." 

            "Until the day you choose to whom your heart belongs to, you can't string the rest of them along by using them like that."  He turned his back toward Tenchi to gaze over the valley.

            Tenchi paused to smile to himself.  His plan was working, although the answers he could receive scared him.  "But Grandfather, what makes you think that I haven't chosen Ryoko already?"

            Katsuhito gasped and spun around only to see Tenchi smiling darkly before him.  What his grandfather didn't say answered unspoken questions in volumes to him and confirmed Tenchi's darkest suspicions.  

            _He doesn't want me with Ryoko.  But why?_

Composing himself from his grandson's obvious ruse, Katsuhito nodded sagely.  "Enough talk.  It's time to train."  

             Nodding smugly himself, Tenchi accepted the bokken and prepared himself mentally.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            In a secluded clearing somewhere near the Masaki Shrine a breeze swept across the surrounding treetops.  Two figures stood posed perfectly still as both of them stared at one another with the old wooden bokkens in a ready position.  It was a daily ritual that had taken on new meaning after the events of the past hour.

            Katsuhito took in a deep breath.  "Ready Tenchi?"  

            "Hai."  The single word was pronounced coolly with a sense of newfound determination.

            Not waiting for his grandfather to attack, Tenchi sprang forward with a sudden burst of energy and jabbed his sword to his midsection. Easily parrying it, but surprised at the amount of energy behind the attack, Yosho sidestepped to the right.  Tenchi immediately turned around with a grunt and slashed again at his chest.  

            Tenchi pressed his attacks relentlessly over the next several minutes.  Katsuhito skillfully blocked each of them while remaining cool and calm throughout the exchange.

            Switching to an offensive posture, Katsuhito rolled sideways while striking forward simultaneously.  Tenchi turned sideways to avoid the surprise attack but then spun backwards while swiping at his grandfather's right leg.

            Demonstrating his agility and strength beyond his age, Katsuhito back flipped to a safe distance from his younger opponent.  "You're expending a lot of energy early on in the match.  You should be more balanced in your attacks so that you do not tire out too quickly."  He breathed heavily.

            Sweat was now rolling off of Tenchi's brow, but he was far from spent.  "Getting tired already, Grandfather?"  He smiled at him. 

            Smirking at his grandson, Katsuhito charged liked lightening at his protégé.  Adrenaline heightening his senses, Tenchi charged forward as well.  When the two swords impacted against one another, it was comparable to two freight trains colliding head on. 

            Both bokkens cracked loudly and broke in two.

            "Well, we seem to have a stalemate on our hands.  Don't we, Tenchi?"  

            He was giving his grandson an easy out, something very uncharacteristically like him.  Tenchi wasn't taking it.

            Tenchi looked at the bright yellow sun directly overhead of them.  He had never felt so energetic and empowered in his life before.  While the reason behind this sudden change eluded him, he figured he might as well make the most of it while he could.  "The sun won't be coming down for another good seven hours by my count."  

            With those words spoken, Tenchi shifted his right leg out into a wide front stance and arched his arms into a guarding position.  

            The sword match had changed and become a martial arts match instead.

            Katsuhito acknowledged the turn of events and slid into a back stance while shifting his arms into an open knife hand guarding position.  

            Tenchi charged against and launched a lightening quick sidekick at him.  Choosing to avoid the block, Katsuhito stepped to the side and threw a spinning right hand strike against Tenchi's back.  It successfully connected and sent Tenchi spiraling to the ground with a loud thump.

            Groaning at his misstep, Tenchi lurched back to his feet just in time to block a series of round kicks launched by his grandfather.  Slowly he backed away while staring at the man who had trained him since before he could remember.  There was a fire in his eyes that Yosho had never seen before.

            As unexpectedly as the moment of silent reflection came, it vanished even quicker as Tenchi leaped higher into the air than any normal human being could ever dream of jumping.  His downward kick missed, but it put him at more manageable distance from his foe where they resume their fight.

            The match continued on in this manner for several more minutes as the blocks, kicks, steps and jumps increased in power.  It was obvious each was drawing on their Jurai energy from the nature of this new sparring match.  They were quite literally a blur of motion accompanied by the sound of battles cries and grunts.

            As with all battles, eventually something must give way.  This match was no exception to that rule as Katsuhito found himself knocked flat on the ground after Tenchi had surprised him with a powerful spinning crescent kick to the face.

            Tenchi wasted no time in pinning his grandfather down as his hand hovered just above Katsuhito's neck.  He had won, or more accurately would have won had he not been distracted by the sudden shadow that overlapped the entire clearing.

            A massive Juraian treeship appeared silently overhead that appeared to be headed toward the lake.  It was different in design than Ayeka's ship, or even the Emperor and Empresses' treeships.  It was wider in design but still had the traditional long slenderness found in Jurian ships.  The organic colors blended elegantly into the design and gave the craft a unique look.  

            When Tenchi regained his focus, he found himself staring into the tip of one of the bokken shards.  His grandfather must have picked up and stashed it away while he wasn't looking.

            Grinning at the fortunate shift in the tides of war, the old man gave a feeble grin.  "A noble effort, Tenchi.  But this match has come to a close."

            Tenchi wouldn't argue the point.  He knew he had won, and what grandfather had done was cheap and not entirely legitimate in any case.  He had beaten him whether Katsuhito would admit it or not.  A 19 year old from a backwater planet had successfully defeated a warrior with centuries of experience.  The very idea boggled his mind, but he had done it!

            "I'm going to see what this is about."  Tenchi declared as he collected himself from the ground and dusted himself off.  He was drenched in his own sweat, dirty and bruised but otherwise intact.  The mere fact that neither of them had sustained any serious injury from the "practice" they had just taken part in was due solely to their otherworldly heritage.

            Nodding to his grandson, Yosho dusted himself off as well.  "I'll join you and the others in a while."  

            With that he turned on his heels and walked toward the shrine office without another word.

            Tenchi meanwhile only grinned to himself.  He had taken a beating, received a massive punishment, potentially alienated his friends, discovered some dark answers to the lingering questions in his mind and now he had a Jurian treeship floating next to his house.  

            None of that matter, however, because of what he was able to accomplish.  He had made amends with Ryoko.  He had unknowingly come to terms with her and their relationship in its current state.  Perhaps most importantly, or ironically, he had _unnerved _his grandfather for the first time in his life.  After observing him with Funaho, he knew it could be accomplished, but he never thought he of all people would be able to so unexpectedly.

            Absently Tenchi noted that his lip was bleeding from the strange taste on his tongue.  He paused for a moment sucking on the small wound until he was satisfied it was no longer bleeding as seriously.  The taste was bitter but he swallowed his life's substance anyway in a poetic gesture to the unseen forces of the universe.

            He threw his head back and laughed as he begun the journey back to he house.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            The Jurian craft hovered several feet off the water's surface as two rows of solders stood neatly at attention with staff weapons held at their side ceremoniously.  The girls meanwhile had gathered just outside of the house expecting the return of Tenchi.  

            Ryoko held Mayuka proactively against her as she pondered the arrival of this new Jurian presence.  Sasami and Ayeka were curious but remained strangely reserved while Kiyone and Mihoshi hurriedly changed into their standard Galaxy Police uniforms.  Mihoshi, as usual, was running a bit late as she worriedly tucked in her shirt and adjusted her gun holster.  Washu, being true to her nature, regarded the craft indifferently.

            It had been over a year since the last time a Jurian ship had visited the Maskai shrine.  The last time one had visited it had brought with it an intense but brief hurricane of trouble and chaos.

            Minutes later Tenchi finally arrived and walked directly toward the girls, completely ignoring the legion of guards positioned near the ship. 

            "They just arrived, Lord Tenchi."  Ayeka smiled politely.

            "Washu, did they announce they were coming?"  Tenchi questioned.  

            A communications linkup between Washu's lab and Jurai had been established after the two Empresses had visited over a year ago in the case of an emergency and in theory to help expedite communication between the two groups of people.

            The petite redheaded scientist shrugged in response.  "No.  My scanners picked them up once they entered the system but they didn't hail us at all before landing."

            "Strange."  Tenchi thought out loud while he rubbed his sore muscles.  "Have they said why they're here?"      

            Ryoko spoke this time, her hair was still a bit damp from her extended time in the onsen.  "They haven't spoken a word since deploying the troops.  I think they're waiting for you Tenchi."

            "Well I guess I'll just go and see what's up then," Tenchi said with a smile.  "Shall we ladies?"

            Each nodding in the affirmative, Tenchi lead the way toward the alien craft with the girls behind him.  As they approached, the Jurian soldiers all simultaneously shifted position so that the staff weapons they carried were placed directly in center of them in a saluting position.  

            Tenchi continued to walk between the two rows of soldiers to what he discerned as the front of the ship.  Immediately three figures phased into sight twenty yards a head of them.  One obviously was royalty or a diplomat of sorts as he was clad in an obscenely elaborate set of colorful robes.  The other appeared to be a high-ranking member of the military due to his decorated uniform, the captain of the space vessel Tenchi thought, while the last appeared to be a junior officer.

            The Crown Prince of Jurai did not pause as he took in the appearance of the new Jurians.  His bruised, soaked and sweaty appearance obviously made a quick impression judging by the odd look of their faces.  Tenchi only chuckled to himself as he confidently strolled up to them.

            "Good afternoon!  My name is Tenchi Masaki.  If I'm not mistaken, you're a long way from home."  He cheerfully greeted them.

            The robed Jurian stepped a head of his companions and bowed deeply to him.  His long brown hair and sharp facial features made him look around 28 years of age, although Tenchi knew that Jurian's seldom looked their appearance.  

            "Prince Tenchi Jurai," he addressed him in a formal tone, "It is a great honor to finally meet you.  The Empresses have told me so much about you.  I am Ambassador Valenrik of House Sunder."

            Cringing visibly at the substitution of his surname, Tenchi only nodded in response.  

            "I am here personally on behalf of Empress Funaho to deliver a message from her to you."  He continued dryly.

            "A message?  Why didn't she just send it through Washu's communication link?"  Tenchi asked a bit confused.

            Valenrik's voice remained formal as he explained, "The Empress desired that it be given to you personally."

            Deciding against pressing the issue, Tenchi shrugged indifferently.  "Very well.  What is the message then?"

            The ambassador stiffened in response.  "Shall we go someplace more...private...before relaying the Empress' communiqué?"

            The young prince shook his head.  "Here is just fine.  What does she have to say?"

            Sighing deeply, Ambassador Valenrik made a gesture with his left hand that brought the junior officer to his side instantly.  He carried what looked like was a flattened plant pot.  It was obviously organic with completely smooth corners and a highly polished oak finish in-between a silver edging.

            The junior officer wasted no time in setting the contraption on the ground directly in front of the battered prince.  

            "My Prince, to activate the message simply touch the recorder with your hand."

            Crouching down low, Tenchi looked at the funny device for a moment before placing his hand on top of it's smooth surface.  The action had an immediate affect on it.

            An unfamiliar female voice suddenly resonated from the smooth object as beams of light shot up from the top of it.  "DNA pattern confirmed.  Prince Tenchi Jurai.   Accessing message.  Please standby."

            They had only a moment to wait before a life-sized holographic image of Funaho appeared in front of them.  She wore the same elaborate robes that she had when he had first met her.

            _"Greetings Tenchi.  I pray this message finds you well.  I apologize for not being here to present you with this message personally, but unfortunately matters elsewhere required my immediate attention."   _Her voice remained soft and calm, completely unchanged from Tenchi's memory of her from over one year ago.

            _"You have just turned 19 years of age.  It is no doubt an exciting time of your life, especially with so many girls around you.  But you are also at a crossroads in your life where you will begin making some important decisions about your future."  _

            Tenchi was confused about where this was going.  The rest of the girls also had puzzled looks on their faces.

            Funaho continued, _"Because of your unique upbringing, the greater part of the universe has been a mystery hid behind a locked door for you."_     

             _She got that part right, _Tenchi agreed to himself.

            _"As a result, we feel that now would be an appropriate time to show you your heritage and where your ancestors come from.  We would like to invite you to come see the Empire and visit Jurai itself.  I am sure your grandfather would be more than willing to excuse you from your shrine duties and other training obligations over the summer months to free up your schedule.  If this is agreeable with you, I have instructed Ambasador Valenrik to take you to the outer part of the Sol system where you will rendezvous with my ship.  From there we will journey to Port Kane where we will make a routine stop for supplies and then travel  to Jurai itself."_

            _An all expense paid trip to some of the galaxy's best hotspots, plus a free ticket out of my shrine duties and training.  Not bad! _ Tenchi thought to himself.  He completely missed seeing the saddened look on Ryoko's face before she teleported herself and Mayuka out of sight.       

            _"Please consider our offer, Tenchi.  The galaxy is a very big place and it's time you became acquainted with it.  Please be take care and hopefully I shall see you soon."_   

            The message concluded itself and deactivated the holoimage of Jurai's First Empress.  The junior officer scrambled back to the recorder where he collected it and returned to his previous position.    

            "That's a very generous offer,"  Tenchi slowly started.  "Ambassador Valenrik, thank you for coming all the way to deliver it to me.  You and your men are free to enjoy the beautiful scenery here while I consider Empress Funaho's gracious offer.  There is a small town about twenty kilometers away, should you choose to visit it we would appreciate it if you kept a low profile."  Tenchi paused before continuing while he looked back at his family, "We value our privacy greatly here."

            The look on Valenrik's face made no effort to hide his emotions.  He was visibly shocked and confused by Tenchi's words.  Nodding to the ambassador, Tenchi turned around and headed toward his father's house.  He did not miss seeing the happy looks on Ayeka and Sasami's face as he passed them.  The girls turned to follow him back inside before Valenrik interrupted them.

            "Princesses, there was one final thing I failed to mention at first.  Your mothers and friends sent along a few messages and goods along with me to give to you.  They're available on the ship right now if you'd like to see them."

            Sasami and Ayeka looked at each other briefly before turning to nod happily at the Ambassador.  

            "We'll see you soon, ok Tenchi?"  Sasami asked.  

            "Sounds good, Sasami.  See you in a little bit then."  He turned briefly to smile and wave goodbye to them before continuing his trek back towards the house.       

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "Well that was certainly interesting."  Tenchi declared as he entered the air-conditioned house.  The dirt and sweat on him began drying instantly in the environment devoid of heat and humidity.

            "Yes it was."  Washu agreed.

            Tenchi stepped over to the living room table where a pitcher of water and several glasses were seated.  "Did you see the look on that guy's face at the end?  It was like he was shocked, confused and horrified all at once!  I wonder what was the matter."      

            Kiyone laughed out loud.  "He's shocked because you didn't instantly agree to an offer handed to you by the second most powerful person in the galaxy.  She's certainly the most powerful woman.  Although you could debate that she is in fact the most powerful person if you buy into all those rumors about the royal family..."

            Tenchi gulped down an entire glass of water before forgoing all manners to pick up the entire pitcher and drink directly from that.  The other three girls only smiled at his obliviousness.

            Regaining her serious composure, Kiyone sighed.  "I do need to tell you something important, Tenchi.  Right before they landed I received a Priority-1 transmission from the GP ordering us to escort the Ambassador's ship to the rendezvous point.  Afterwards we are supposed to head to Port Kane for a 'routine evaluation' from our superiors."

            "It does seem that this was highly orchestrated, doesn't it?"

            Kiyone nodded and agreed.

            _I wonder why they just didn't send the transmissions to Washu's lab?  Where they afraid she'd tamper with or alter them?  _Tenchi studied the unusually subdued scientist as he took another sip of water.  _She didn't know about the ship arriving, but she does know something about it._  _I wonder..._

            His thought was cutoff as Washu spoke.  "So what are you going to do, Tenchi?"

            Tenchi smiled.  "It should be obvious to the universe's great scientific genius."

            Washu looked confused as Tenchi laughed out loud.  _Unnerving my grandfather and stumping Washu, what a day!_

            The bruised prince walked to the stairs before continuing, "It's simple Washu.  I'm going to go take a shower!"  

            With a final chuckle Tenchi climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom.  It would be the longest shower of his life as he contemplated the day's events, and the day wasn't even close to over yet.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Looking back it was much too soon.  We were happy, damn it.  To say we had survived a lot while we'd been together was an understatement.  It just wasn't fair at all.

            I know, I know. The universe isn't a fair place. Everyday I'm constantly reminded of it, but that doesn't make things any easier for me. It's no way to justify or explain away something.    

Ryoko had been right all along.  The winds of change had arrived along with the Ambassador's ship, much sooner than either of us expected.  

The events that followed would change our lives forever and ultimately tear our family apart…  

To be continued...

--

Author's notes:  Awwww, it looks like Tenchi's growing a backbone at last.  I wonder if it'll last?  It does appear that he's gaining better control of his Jurai power...


	3. Tainted Masks

The author does not own Tenchi Muyo! or any characters related to the Tenchi franchise.  This story is meant for recreational purposes only.  

--****

What shapes us into the people we eventually become?

What drives us to maintain that expectation we have created?

What happens when we fail to maintain it?

Do we always end up hurting the ones who love us?

What makes us turn away those who _wish_ to love us?

--

**Kochira Koso**

_A Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction by Sebayn_

"Episode 3: Tainted Masks"

"It is equally offensive to speed a guest who would like to stay and to detain one who is anxious to leave." - Homer, the Odyssey

            Crystal blue water gleamed brightly as it spiraled endlessly downward then parted at the base creating a small moat surrounding the elegantly decorated room.  The soft rhythms of clear liquid cascading and gushing along played tranquility in a never-ending crescendo.  Exotic absinthe-colored foliage hung neatly trimmed from the ceilings giving a distinguished look that was undeniably Jurian.  

            At the center of the room stood Ayeka Jurai posed gracefully in her traditional kimono colored in regal shades of lavender.  Her crimson eyes sparkled with unspoken curiosity and excitement.  The unexpected chance that she could return to Jurai with her beloved encompassed her every thought.

            The arrival of Ambassador Valenrik had been sudden, but not altogether unexpected.  She and her sister were running out of time here on their extended Earth vacation. Another life awaited them back on Jurai that they had neglected for far too long.  Shirking off their royal duties and obligations could not continue indefinitely as Ayeka well knew.  She would miss this remote planet, but deep in her heart she knew that this simple yet strangely rewarding existence would always be waiting here for her and her family.    

            But something seemed off, not entirely right, and the First Princess of Jurai knew it.

            She idly closed her eyes and began focusing intensely while gently touching each side of her organic tiara with both her index and middle fingers.  Without speaking a word, her mind communicated with the space tree that powered the ship.  Instantly she was recognized by the royal blood coarsing through her veins and granted access to everything the core tree deemed suitible for the Princess.  

            Ayeka scanned the tree's databanks for a moment before finding what she had come for.  "Play message." she commanded enthusiastically.

            Identical pillars of organic space wood jetted upward until they stood parallel to the front of the waterfall while the florescent lights dimmed slightly.  

            The same sterile female voice that had addressed Tenchi when he activated his message moments earlier spoke again, "Please stand by." 

            A puzzled look appeared on Ayeka's face as she waited patiently for the message to be played.  _What could be taking so long?  The database surely could not have been corrupted..._  she pondered to herself.  Normally the process was instantaneous on a space tree.   

            The computerized voice suddenly interupted her thoughts, "Communication link established."

            _Communication link?_  Ayeka thought looking even more puzzled.  _With whom?  The Ambassador told me it was prerecorded!  Who in Tsunami's name have I contacted?_

            The vertical space in-between the two pillars cackled brightly with energy for a moment before forming a translucent communication screen.  To Ayeka's mild surprise, the First Empress of Jurai stared back at her with a bemused smile perched on her face.  

            Compared to the message relayed to Tenchi earlier, she was dressed rather informally.  

            Gone where the magnificent flowing robes that symbolized the prestige and power the Royal Family processed.    Instead, her smooth pale skin lay exposed in all it's natural glory.  She was clad in a outfit that to the untrained eye only consisted of a sheer white piece of silk cloth tightly wrapped around her bosoms with one strap over her right shoulder and another angled around her taut stomach that extended below to wrap around her waist completing the one piece ensemble.   

            The edge of the exotic raiment was embroidered with traditional Juraian runes that stretched around and hugged the upper part of her curvaceous body that was otherwise unseen when in full formal garb. It was sensually elegant in both design and appearance without taking the appearance of being gaudy.  Truly fit for the first wife of the Emperor of the Juraian Star Empire.

            Ayeka smirked and giggled slightly.  "Hello Aunt Funaho.  My aren't we dressing appropriately today?"

            Funaho only smiled as she curled her slender legs around into a kneeling position.  It was obvious from the slightly crumpled sheets that she had just climbed out of bed.    

            A flash of concern crept into Ayeka's face as her mind continued to make sense of this situation.  "Aunt Funaho, did I wake you?"  

            The First Empress was undeniably the master at masking and controlling her emotions from others behind a calm and composed exterior face.  It was an expertise often required for her duties as Supreme Intelligence Commander and First Empress; diplomatic and covert efforts as always were fickle at best.  Her son Yosho was also chiefly talented in this ability, but mother reigned supreme. 

            Funaho's nose twitched slightly before she yawned loudly.  The purple-haired woman giggled again as she continued to watch her father's first combat the obvious signs of fatigue.  

            It was rare when members of the Royal Family or Nobles let down their guard and acted as normal people do, and only doing so in the presence of other family and close friends.  The two Princesses and their mothers shared a special bond that not many in Jurai's elite society shared.  When the rigors of the day's activities were at an end, the four had often shared tender moments together relaxing as only mothers and daughters could.

            Ayeka had missed moments like these.  She had always admired Funaho's gracefulness and intelligence, even more so considering her roots.  She had a connection with Funaho that ran just as deep as with her biological mother Misaki.  They were all family and they loved each other dearly.

            "Hello Ayeka." Funaho said with a lighthearted laugh when she had at last composed herself.  "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

            Ayeka nodded in agreement.  "You didn't stay very long when you last visited us."

            "Misaki and I were originally going to come back a few months later," she sighed almost wistfully, "but other things kept appearing that required our attention."

            "Never a dull moment."  Ayeka smiled dryly.  

            All member of the Royal Family are taught early on in life your time is seldom your own.  The duties and demanding obligation that accompany the throne of Jurai are plentiful and great, as well as often unexpected and sudden. 

            "You are probably curious as to why I felt the need to contact you in this fashion?"  Funaho asked knowingly.

            "It can't be good, can it Funaho?"  Ayeka sighed sadly.

            The bittersweet look on the Empress' face removed all doubt for better or worse.  "I'm afraid it's Jorandan."

            Ayeka shuddered at the mere mention of the High Priest's name.  "What do you mean, Funaho?  What has he done this time?"

            Funaho's gaze never wavered.  "It started over a year ago, Ayeka, when the Galaxy Police passed along Mihoshi's report. It was really the cataclysm."

            Ayeka folded her arms over her chest worriedly.  

            "When your father announced so long ago that he would be taking me as his first wife, an outsider from a distant and primitive colony, it angered many powerful people.  You're of course familiar with the great effort led by Jorandan to overturn your father's decree that allows all Jurians to marry people of different origin.  While it narrowly failed, it did not impede his anger over the decision. It is no surprise that time has not caused his anger to fade as well."

            Ayeka sadly nodded her head, the excitement over Funaho's invitations to Tenchi that had brightened her face minutes ago was completely drained.  "He's going after Tenchi now, isn't he?"

            "A great many in the Council are concerned with the events here on Earth," she continued calmly, "particularly with the unique living arrangements.  As head of the Council, Jornadan 'feels' especially concerned." 

            "Living arrangements?"  Ayeka repeated.

            "It actually caused a mild hysteria in the inner chambers of the Council that lasted over a week.  We couldn't get anything done at all."  Funaho chuckled with a faint smile on her lips.  

            Ayeka's lips curled briefly in appreciation for her efforts to soften the mood.

            Funaho's smile vanished as she shifted on top of her bed slightly. "Ayeka, you know the true nature of the Great Council of Jurai.  Politics combined with religion has always been a dangerous mix.  The absence of Tsunami's tree has heightened the already cautious nature of most fundamentalist and clerics who are seated on the Council.  The passage of time has brought many past issues back into the foray."

            "Including Father's decree?"

            "Among others I'm afraid.  The desire to preserve and _contain_ the Jurai Power has been a focal point over the last several months.  The knowledge that a certain former Crown Prince of Jurai has sired offspring in a remote part of the galaxy disturbed many of them to say the least."

            Ayeka gasped.  "But Tenchi is the most powerful Jurain the Empire has ever seen!  It would never had happened if Yosho had..." She stopped unexpectedly and slowly began to kneel down upon the hard wooden floor.  "Tenchi would never have been born if Yosho hadn't married an Earth woman." 

            "In this instance, Ayeka, it's not about power than it is control.  The fact Tenchi is as powerful as he is proves the worth of Azusa's original decree.  It scares them because they are afraid Tenchi might abandon Jurai and continue the cycle started by his grandfather."

            Ayeka turned to look idly at the flowing stream of water beside her.  _Tenchi would never have born if Yosho had not stayed on Jurai...does that mean..._  Confusion suddenly gave way to understanding as she finally grasped the final piece missing in the puzzle.

            "Tenchi.  You expected him, which is why Father made the decree in the first place!  I mean, you knew that if Yosho married someone not of Jurai--"

            The Empress' eyes narrowed as she studied Ayeka's distressed face. 

            "Yes."  She said at last.  "His coming was prophesized to the Royal Family itself thousands of years ago by Tsunami herself."  Funaho finished for the confused princess.  "It has been the family's most carefully guarded secret.  Only a few have been entrusted with it, Ayeka, including the order's highest ranking cleric.  For the time being, it is one secret that we must continue to keep."

            "The man who can generate Light Hawk Wings.  There has to be more to this prophecy that _just_ that!"  

            Funaho took a deep breath.  "Much more Ayeka."

            "Tell me, please Funaho.  What is this all about?"  She said while slowly getting to her feet.

            "I will, you have my word.  But not here, even if the communications link is secured."

            Ayeka's gentle face became contorted with worry and fear.  She did not like being in the dark on such obviously important matters that regard her, her friends and family.  _Whatever the threat may be, _Ayeka thought, _we shall face it together as a family._  The worried look on her face changed and became on of grim determination.

            "I understand.  What shall I do in the meantime then?"

            Ayeka's determination was not lost on Funaho as she silently slid off her bed.  "Nudge Tenchi in the right direction.  Everything hinges on him accepting my offer to show him Jurai.  It's absolutely critical that he comes, Ayeka."    

            "I will then.  But I doubt that he would decline your invitation anyway."

            Funaho's face softened. "Nothing is simple for Tenchi.  Every choice right now in his life is more complex and challenging than we can both imagine.  Understand this, Ayeka, for it will help you considerably in your personal pursuits."

            Ayeka nodded quietly as she took in her words.  _Nothing is as ever simple as it appears,_ she thought not fully grasping what Funaho's real meaning was, _but I will do everything I can to help make Tenchi see the truth and take the right path._

"You can trust Ambassador Valenrik.  House Sunder has long been loyal to the Royal Family.  Trust him, but be wary and cautious all the same.  Jorandan would never be so foolish as to try something so blatantly aggressive at this point in time, but it's best to be on our toes."

            "Understood."  Funaho was keeping something important from her again, Ayeka could tell it by the uncertainty in her voice. 

            "Sasami will no doubt pass along a few messages from some of your friends back at home.  You've both have been greatly missed over these past many years."    

            "I've missed everyone as well, it would be good to be home and see them again."

            "Hopefully I will be seeing you soon.  We will be arriving at the outer edge of Sol to rendezvous with Valrenk within two Earth days.  Take care and be careful until then, Princess."

            "Always.  Tsunami be with you, Empress."  The graceful Princess bowed deeply before the sparsely clothed Empress. 

            Ayeka was left pondering her unexpected conversation with her father's first wife as the the translucent view screen flickered and vanished into the nothingness it came from.   The twin pillars rumbled quietly as they began descending back into the wooden floor.

            _Tsunami be with you.._.  The words for some reason echoed over and over in her mind.  It was such a meaningful and important salutation in her society, but after the events of the past year they didn't mesh the way they once did.   Continuing to kneel on the smooth floor, Ayeka slumped her shoulders and sighed heavily as she reexamined the events that had transpired thus far today.  

            Time became blurred as she gazed upward toward the sparkling waterfall.  The organic lights brightly illuminated the streaming liquid as it fell downward and collided endlessly in the pool only feet away from the depressed princess.  As endless as the cycle was, it was nothing compared to the one daunting thought that kept pounding away inside of Ayeka's embattered mind. 

            _Change._    

***                                                          *                                                          ***

            Sasami Jurai was the very epitome of a young girl as she nimbly traversed the never-ending corridors of the ship.  Everything the young girl gazed at seemed to be magical or process some enchanted quality hidden to other eyes.  

            It was possible they very well did.

            The crew and officers seemed somewhat distraught yet at the same time bemused by the sight of the eight-year-old girl skipping down the hallways.  As a diplomatic ship, the crew was accustomed to different cultures and ways, but the sight of _their_ Second Crown Princess running along barefoot in only a pair of cutout jean shorts and a loose pink t-shirt was something new.    

            The aqua tressed princess noticed both the cheerful smiles and questioning gazes she was met with but paid all of them no heed as she journeyed deeper in to the ship.  

            She had just spent the last hour viewing messages from family and friends a like.  Granted she hadn't actually remembered who they all were exactly, but it was the thought that counted.  The little girl had much to tell her older sister.

            Finding her sister proved no trouble at all thanks to her link with the ship's tree.  She was now being guided to her sister telepathically by the tree itself.  All members of the Royal Family shared a special link to Jurai's Trees, however her connection went far deeper than anyone could even begin to fathom.

            Arriving at last at a large circular doorframe, Sasami skidded to a stop as she looked at the carvings masterfully etched from the Jurian wood.  The young girl knew from the distinct features that the room that lay beyond was special and reserved solely for those of royal blood.  Each Jurian treeship in the fleet had one of varying sizes in cases of emergency and for unexpected royal visits.  

            Gradually she extended her arm forward and pressed her open palm gently on the door's surface.  A loud whooshing noise greeted her as the circular frame slid open revealing the still form of her elder sister.

            "Hi Ayeka!"  Sasami squealed excitedly.

            The lavender haired woman surprised at the sudden arrival responded slowly. "Hello Sasami." 

            Sasami's happy expression vanished.  "Is something wrong, sister?"  Now that she thought about it, it was strange that the two were given separate rooms to play the messages saved for them.

            "Nothing at all.  Everything's just fine of course."  Ayeka replied with a loving smile.  _There will always be a need to wear one mask or another, _she thought darkly.

            A smile appeared once more on the young Princess' face.  "Oh...so how were your messages?  I just got done listening to mine!  It was really great to hear from mommy and all the others back on Jurai."

            "Just fine, thank you.  What were yours like?"  Ayeka's voice contained a great deal of curiosity and a twinge of hidden jealously to it.  

            "Oh mostly it was just mommy saying how much she missed us and how much she was looking forward to seeing us back on Jurai when we visit.  There were a bunch of other kids too who said a lot of nice things about missing me too, but I don't know who they are..."  She trailed off for a moment.  "I don't think I ever met any of them, have I Ayeka?"

            "Ah, I don't know to be honest."  Ayeka thoughtfully acknowledged.  "We have been gone a very long time after all."

            Sasami tilted her head thoughtfully.  "Well I guess we'll just have to go meet them when we get back to Jurai, huh sister?"  

            Ayeka smiled.  "We a lot to catch up on over the last 700 years.  That sounds like a good place to start."

            Acqua pigtails bobbed up and down suddenly as Sasami grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the hallway.  Smiling all the while, the elder princess walked across the threshold as the doors swooshed closed behind her. 

            "And just think about Tenchi, he doesn't know anyone at all except for Mommy, Funaho and Daddy.  I bet a lot of people will want to meet him too!"  

            Ayeka sighed while taking in Sasami's naive but painfully obvious predictions.  This excursion should have been a happy time for everyone and now it all seemed so...so _tainted!  _There would always be fanatical members of the council, this was a fact and a constant for all members of the Royal Family and their allies, but Ayeka couldn't help but feel Lord Jorandan was somehow the least of Tenchi's problems...  

            "Indeed they will Sasami."

***                                                          *                                                          ***

            The old brown rag contorted and twisted as pair of veiny wrinkled hands rung the water out as shadows danced and played about the darkened room.  The shutters had been drawn and the ancient kanji-inscribed paper blinds were pulled down separating the isolated Shrine Office from the bright rays of sun from outside.  A simple ceramic water basin was placed to the side of the small bedroom table that lay adjacent to a humble futon.

            Kneeling beside the basin Katsuhito Maskai gingerly dabbed his blood stained forehead with the damp rag.  Dark indicolite bruises were already beginning to form on his leathery skin's surface.  For the first time in the nineteen years that he had trained with his grandson he had been the one to walk away with the bumps on the head.  Although three hours had elapsed since the duel's end sweat mixed with dirt and dust still lingered on his face and body. 

            It was then that the doors to the gloomy-lit office slid open with a barely audible clunk and then were closed just as quickly as they were opened.    

            The elder shrine keeper paid no attention to the unwelcome disturbance as he continued to slowly tend to his wounds.  Padded footsteps echoed in the sparely decorated outer room as the intruder slowly moved toward his open room. 

            "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are sulking."  

            Katsuhito stopped dabbing his wounds to rinse out the rag in the water basin. "It is fortunate then that you are not like the rest of this world, and the rest of the Universe for that matter I should add, to make such a flagrant assumption so hastily."

            "It's been a while, Yosho."

            "So what if it has?" he replied indifferently.

            "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?  Oh, and I love that disguise by the way.  Very becoming on you."  His voice carried a mock-hurt tone but a friendly and light hearted one at the same time.

            "What do you want Valenrik?"

            "You are sulking, aren't you?"  He chuckled.  

            Yosho dropped the rag into the ceramic basin with a small splash and lurched to his feet wincing inwardly from the pain he felt in his left calf.  Now face to face with his unwelcome guest, the contrast between the vibrant ambassador and the battered old priest was more apparent than ever.

            "That's cut looks like it hurts.  Where did you get it?"  Valenrik asked concerned.

            Yosho narrowed his eyes slightly.  "One of many surprises I received this morning courtesy of my own grandson."

            "It sounds painful."

            "Yes, something like that." Yosho muttered while gesturing his guest back to the more suitable outer room of the shrine office.  "Have a seat.  I'd offer you tea but I'm not in any mood to make it for you I'm afraid."

            "That's fair enough." Valenrik replied coolly while kneeling down in front of a rustic old traditional Japanese table.  Japanese culture was of course similar to Juraian for a variety of obvious reasons, however the ambassador could never fathom why they insisted on building everything so low to the ground.

            Regaining some of his lost composure but still visibly annoyed and frustrated, Yosho pressed his previous question. "Why are _you_ here?"

            "Can't an old friend stop by and visit every millennium or so?  Really Yosho, I'm quite hurt."  Valenrik replied sarcastically.  "Besides, you never come to the class reunions."  He laughed, "In fact, we just had our 745th Galactic Acadamy Reunion not two months ago.  Everyone knows you're still alive even though media reports say otherwise and not to mention the growth in popularity of the 'Lost Prince' legend.  Anyone who has ever met you, let alone spent time with you, knows this."  Taking a deep breath of air Valenrik let out a heavy sigh.  "One would almost get the feeling you're trying to avoid the rest of the galaxy."  

            "Where is my mother?"  The Shinto Priest asked evenly.

            Sighing again Valenrik paused to wipe something from his eye.  "Currently on route to the outer edges of the Sol system.  We are to rendezvous with her in less than thirty six hours."

            Yosho's mood grew darker with this new revelation.  "Why hasn't she contacted me in the last five months?"

            Valenrik hesitated for a moment as he adjusted his suddenly uncomfortable robes.  "She hasn't been in contact with anyone for the last three months."

            "Three months.  The Inspector General of Information does not randomly disappear off the face of the galaxy for three months." Yosho stated darkly.

            The Ambassador nodded his head.  "She left very suddenly and unexpectedly considering the recent tensions in the Council.  No one has any clue as to where she's been since.  No one, Yosho, believe me if there was *any* information I would know it by now."

            "And the rumors?"

            "There's always rumors of course.  The Royal Palace hasn't been the same she she left, especially with the trouble the High Council has been brewing as of late.  Gossip is everywhere, and that's not even a fraction compared to the galactic media reports out there...people have said there had been a breakdown in her relationship with Azusa, or perhaps a planned vacation on some remote world, a secret diplomatic mission in the neither regions, or even exploring the Outer Rim. "

            "Which brings us back to my original question.  Why are you here?"  Yosho asked sterner than before.

            Valenrik turned away to stare at the small bookshelf a few feet away as a silence fell over the room.  The strong wind raced through the forest outside while indoors the two men were completed shielded from its effects.  The room was hot and humid being devoid of any modern air conditioning; sweat was now pouring off of both men equally.   

            "Empress Funaho contacted me roughly two and a half weeks ago."  Valenrik broke the silence.  "Me Personally."

            Yosho shifted his body to a more comfortable position.  "Go on."  

            "She ordered me to divert from our current trade negotiations Polaris IV and head to Earth immediately to pickup _Crown Prince_ Tenchi and Princesses Ayeka and Sasami respectively.  What is important to note, however, is this mission is being conducted under the Gemini Omega protocols until the rendezvous with the Empress herself."

            "Gemini Omega?  The rest of the fleet and even the council doesn't know you're here."  This fact disturbed Yosho more than he showed outwardly.  Gemini Omega was one of the most rarely used protocols in the Fleet and reserved almost exclusively for what the GXP commonly referred to as "Black Ops."  In essence, it effectively removes a specific Space Tree from the rest of the organic Juraian fleet network so that it's movement could not be traced or communicated by anyone in the military or above the military.  It also prevented the ship from recording it's records and mission logs enabling the ship to do whatever those above deemed necessary to do in secret.  It was so sensitive of an ability that it required the authorization from either three members of the Royal Family or five members of the Juraian High Council.     

            "Precisely.  This is the first time I've ever commanded a ship under these circumstances."  He said matter-of-factly.  "I can't understand the reasons, for she didn't provide me with any.  Only the mission and the authorization were given to me.  But Funaho wouldn't have--"

            Yosho interrupted suddenly.  "Yes I know.  She would not have sought such measures unless she deemed it absolutely necessary."

            "She left two encrypted sets of messages for each of the princesses.  They should be just about done going over them if I'm not mistaken."  Valenrik face turned dark as he stared at the person before him.  "You look old Yosho."

            "I feel old."  Yosho quietly admitted.

            The brown haired man shook his seriously. "This isn't you."  

            "But I want it to be.  Doesn't presume to judge my life or know the cycles I've gone through since arriving this planet."

            Valenrik stared intensely at the tired, defeated old man before him.  "I never understood you, Yosho."

            "That's none of my concern."  He replied with no hesitation.

            Valenrik's face became clouded with anger.  "Did any of us mean anything to you back then?  Was it all for show?"

            "What does it matter now?"

            The sour look on the brown haired Ambassador's face continued to grow.  Getting to his feet, he bowed deeply to his reluctant host and walked gently to the door collecting his shoes on the way.

            "There was one more thing that Funaho wanted me to do."

            The aging shrine keeper looked up in interest from across the room where he was kneeling.  Valenrik slid open the thin door and stepped in between the doorframe itself before turning his face to look at his old friend one last time.

            "She said to give you this message..." he trailed off for a moment before resuming the message he had gone over in his mind countless times over the last several days.  "She said to tell you...to tell you..." he nervously hesitated again.  "It has begun."         

            Shivers ran up the Ambassador's spine as he continued to stare at the lost prince.  He had seen Yosho conquer countless opponents in sparing matches, competitions and battles of all sorts both intellectually and physically.  His confidence and cool under fire were legends of their own, after all this was the same so-called _halfling_ Prince of Jurai that had taken on the most formidable members of the High Council and come out unscathed only to give up the thrown a year later.       

            _By Tsunami's holy fury, _Valenrik thought, _what the hell have I got myself in to?_  With one last haunting glance, Valenrik closed the door and slowly began walking back to his ship with the face of an ancient Yosho Jurai forever burned into his mind.  

            A face that when told the final message had instantly drained of all color, of all emotion and of all visible signs of life.

***                                                          *                                                          ***

            "_It isn't fair!_" Ryoko quietly cried in despair as she curled herself up into a fetal position.  Tears freely splattered and dropped down onto her cadmium-colored skirt leaving a moist impression on the fabric's surface.  Rays of sunshine flooded every corner of the kitchen engulfing everything in an bright coat of white light.

            The former space pirate knew that Kiyone and Mihoshi had just boarded the Juraian ship to confer with the ship's captain about the details concerning their escort plans.  Ayeka and Sasami had been on the ship for sometime now while Tenchi was still upstairs cleaning up, presumably still lost in his own thoughts.  She had originally wanted to take the small infant to some place more open yet secluded at the same time.  The presence of Juraian troops had put a considerable damper on any outdoor plans still lingering in her mind so instead she had put her down for a nap.

            "It just not fair!" she sobbed again as hugged herself tightly.

            "Don't be sad, Little Ryoko." Washu cheerfully said, suddenly appeared directly by her estranged daughter's side.

            Amber eyes flashed with sudden anger as they began to vainly blink back the tears that have been shed.  "Sad?  Why the hell shouldn't I be sad?" Ryoko all but shouted with a small sniffle.  "They're here, they've come to _finally_ take him away!  Don't you get it?"  Ryoko was visibly shocked from the arrival of the Ambassador's ship and Funaho's invitation to Tenchi, her entire body was visibly trembling inexplicitly.

            Washu placed her hands on her hips and let out a slow exasperated sigh.  "Hardly.  What makes you so sure they're here to drag Tenchi away?"  

            Ryoko took a few deep breaths and partially composed herself before opening her eyes once more to gaze upon the person who would have her call her _mother_.  "It isn't any of your business."  She replied between clenched teeth.  "And it's not like it isn't completely _obvious_ to everyone else in the galaxy!"

            "Is that so?  Then please do enlighten me about all the wonderfully _obvious_ things that I've missed."  Washu nasally cackled. 

             Ryoko reclined her back into a more comfortable position against the tiled wall and paused to push a strand of cyan hair out of her face.

            "Tenchi's a prince."

            Washu coughed.  "Not just any prince, but the first crown prince of Jurai." she corrected.

            A husky growl escaped Ryoko's throat. "You see?"

            The petite scientist could only smile as she shook her head.  "Tenchi's made it pretty darn' clear that he isn't interested in Juraian politics."  Deciding she no longer wished to stand, she hopped a few steps toward the kitchen counter and plopped herself down on top of it.

            "He's the unknown heir to the most powerful empire the galaxy's ever known.  He's never even seen it, I mean r_eally_ seen it.  Tenchi's hasn't even been to another planet!"

            "Hmm he doesn't get out much, does he?"

            "They'll show him new worlds and take him to exotic places.   He's going to meet so many new people.  Different people from all over the galaxy; nobles, leaders, other legendary warriors, revered painters and artists, dazzling architects and the list goes on.  But most importantly, he will truly discover the other half of the family tree he never knew exited until _she_ arrived and then, Washu, he'll finally figure out _who_ he really is and _what _it means."  Ryoko's voice suddenly became much quieter.  "Then he'll see how _boring_ this planet really is."

            "You think Earth is boring?"  Washu asked while she absently noticed her head was still throbbing slightly from a small headache she had been nursing since breakfast.  

            "No--" Ryoko almost stuttered.  "Of course not.  But it's just a drop in the pool..."

            "Why not just take Tenchi for a spin around the cosmos yourself then if you think he's so interested?"

            Ryoko scoffed.  "You know damn well that even though the statute of limitations has expired, the _moment_ I leave this system I have to run again.  Most of the bounties on my head are probably still around, hell there's probably more of them now than there was before I was sealed in that cave.  Every wannabe and hardcore bounty hunter in the galaxy would be trailing me and giving me nothing but grief.  Most Juraians wouldn't waste a second thought if presented with the chance to finally 'conclude' the Kagato Chronicles in their oh-so-noble history books.  Everywhere I go I will be hated and hunted."

            "Phhhtt.  Like they could catch you."

            "So?  What kind of life would that be to share with someone else?  Always on the run, always looking behind your back.  That's not true freedom."

            Washu tilted her head to gaze outside the window for a moment while considering Ryoko's words.  It was true for the most part, in fact not only were most of the bounties still in effect but many had actually increased the rewards they offered according to her reports.  Revenge and misguided justice were a profitable business on any side of the galaxy.  _But as always Ryoko is ignoring the simple solutions and giving up on battles she has no right to back away from so easily, _Washu chuckled to herself. 

            "Oh don't worry yourself over that incy-wincy-bitty problem, sweetie."  Washu turned back to face Ryoko and gave her one of her trademark mischievous grins.  "Mommy will take care of it all for you."

            Ryoko looked at her suspiciously.  "How?"

            Washu's smile only became wider at this remark.  "It should be extremely _obvious_ to even the most simplest minds."

            Choosing to brush the last comment off, Ryoko began levitating herself off the kitchen floor as she placed her head in her hands.. "Even then, it's not like Tenchi would agree to go with me or anything...yet." 

            "Ryoko, this isn't about Tenchi being shown around the galaxy first class, isn't it?"

            Ryoko shrugged uncommittedly as she uttered a single name.  "Funaho."

            "She is up to something, I'll grant you that." Washu nodded sagely.

            "But what?  I mean she's not like most of those snobbish stick figures in robes.  And I don't hate her or anything...but she's--"

            "Not being upfront with her true intentions."  Washu finished for her.           

            "Yes."  The 'older' looking woman quietly agreed.  "I can't stand that.  I mean, what's the big deal anyway?  If you want something, take it.  You want to do something, then just _do_ it!  But why can't people just be clear and say it out loud?"

            "You're certainly one to talk." Washu giggled.  "As if you've never tried anything sneaky before when it came to Tenchi."

            Ryoko scoffed.  "So?  I've never wrapped my true goals around in a three inch thick black cloak."

            Washu couldn't help but smile at her daughter's own brand of unique logic.  "It still might be kind of fun to get _out _and do something together as a family."  

            "Wow your right!"  Ryoko voice dripped with sarcasm.  "Two crown princess of Jurai, a demon baby with Jurian and Terran blood, two low ranking Galaxy Police officers, a simple country boy with amazing hidden powers, a perverted architect, a Shinto priest, a redheaded freak and a space pirate who has massacred countless people under the command of a psychopath.  We could travel across the universe together solving mysteries wherever we go!"  Ryoko let out a indignant laugh.  "Suuure, it could happen if we were all fugitives running from the law."  The lithe woman considered this bizarre thought for a moment.  "And the odds of that happening is about as likely as Tenchi leaving home to attend another school just to get away from us."

            Red spikes of hair tussled lightly against one another as Washu jumped off of the counter.  Her whole demeanor became darker for the first time as she clenched her fists. "Unfortunately that that's true enough.  All of them would get in a certain degree of trouble if the wrong people caught us.  If I could invent something that would cure this damned galaxy from the insufferable pride and hatred inbreed by those elitist bastards I---"

            "We are who we are.  At least we'll always have Earth no matter what happens.  We could try it sometime I guess, we'd have to keep a low profile and use different names..." Ryoko put her index finger to her lips and giggled.  "Ayeka would have to buy a new wig."

            "Not to mention we'd have to encase Mihoshi in mendintine alloy to keep her from causing an accident on the galactic level."  Washu wryly added.  

            Both women openly laughed as the mood lightened considerably.  The ethereal sounds of the porch chimes floated into the room giving both women pause to bask in the intoxicating sunlight that poured through the windows.    

            "But really, Ryoko, don't worry about it.  Any of it.  Not about Tenchi being brainwashed into wanting to hop into the wonderful world of those elitist bastards.  Not about being trapped on Earth without risking your sanity.  None of it, you hear me?"

            Ryoko took a deep breath of air and nodded confidently.

            "That's my girl."  Washu beamed.

            "And..thanks Washu." Ryoko sheepishly acknowledged.

            Walking to the kitchen door, Washu smiled brightly at the unexpected display of gratitude from her daughter.  "Anytime, and if you ever need to talk you know where--"

            The air where Ryoko had been hovering shimmered briefly as she teleported out of sight.

            _That girl, _Washu happily thought, _what am I going to do with--_ A sudden lance of pain ripped through her head giving her a rather unexpected startle.  "Ouch!" she winced as she instinctively raised her right hand to touch her throbbing head.  _Guess it must be all those extra strength "Stay Awake" pills I've been chugging lately, _Washu concluded as she waddled off to find her equally potent brand of Washu-enhanced advil.

***                                                          *                                                          ***

            Kiyone Makibi kicked the ground in frustration sending a cloud of brown dust and gravel in all directions.   The meeting with their Jurian liaison officer had past quickly and efficiently, a small miracle Kiyone appreciated.  The problem was now breaking the true reasons for this escort mission to her partner.  Adjusting her white tank top, Kiyone shouted to Mihoshi who was still lagging behind at the mailbox.

            "C'mon Mihoshi!  Would you hurry up already and get a move on it already?"

            Thirty yards away at the spot where many a many a mailman had met an unexpected end to their postal careers, Mihoshi Kuramitsu leaned against the fence while absorbing the view of the diplomatic ship and half a dozen Jurian troops that were scattered across the lakeside.  Briefly she turned her head to look at her teal tressed partner before giving the lake a last glance and walking toward her fellow Galaxy Police officer without muttering a word.

            "So," Kiyone began once Mihoshi was walking by her side, "what do you think of the mission specs?"

            "Oh it looks fine to me.  I kinda wish we could go on board or at least talk with everyone else on the way to the port, but I guess we can catch up once we're there. "

            Kiyone nodded before adjusting her orange headband slightly.  "Maintaining communication silence for the duration of the escort is a bit strange."

            The small country road that bordered along part of the Maskai's fields was well paved considering the light volume of traffic it revealed.  Often times Kiyone would get up early in the morning and jog the a few kilometers into town to get a few last minute groceries that Sasami forgot she needed for the day's first meal.  It served as good exercise while providing her with a much-needed change of pace from living with so many people in such close quarters.

            "Mihoshi, what do you think about HQ ordering us to Port Kane for a 'routine' evaluation?" Kiyone asked cautiously.

            Mihoshi shrugged indifferently.  "We've never had any evaluations since we first got assigned to Sol."

            "Well that much is true.  It's been a few years since we faced the board." 

            The dark skinned detective stopped dead in her tracks to stare at motionless rock that had become wedged in between a fence post.  "Do you think they're going to reassign us, Kiyone?"  Mihoshi asked quietly.

            Kiyone turned around to face her partner a little surprised she asked that question or even suspected it could happen.  ''I think it's a very strong possibility.  We should probably pack up everything before we leave just to be sure."  Turning to gaze at the same rock Mihoshi was fixated on Kiyone mumbled, "If we do get reassigned I don't think they'll let us come back here since this is a protected system."

            "I don't want to say goodbye to everyone," Mihoshi all but whispered as tears threatened to spill from her sky blue eyes.  "This is our home."

            Kiyone put her arm on her shoulder, "Think positive, Mihoshi.  We don't know anything for sure yet.  Let's enjoy all the time we have here on Earth before Ambassador Valenrik leaves.  There's no point in worrying everyone else, especially Sasami.  If we have to say goodbye we'll do it at Port Kane." 

            "Do you think..." Mihoshi trailed off.  "I mean, do you think they'll..."

            "They'll what, Mihoshi?"

            "Do you think they'll transfer us to different partners?" 

            Kiyone threw her head back and laughed.  "Nothing in the universe could separate us, partner."  Mihoshi's face instantly brightened up.  "Believe me I know.  We've got nothing to worry about there, Mihoshi."  

            Side by side the two First Class Detectives began strolling back down the country road to the Maskai residence while idly chatting about past adventures and future possibilities.

***                                                          *                                                          ***

            "You know precious, I never expected you." Tenchi said lovingly to his infant daughter as he leaned against the crib's railing.  "You were such a surprise to me.  And here I thought I'd seen and been through everything; how absolutely _stupid_ of me."    

            The young prince, just out of the shower, had come in to check on Mayuka after overhearing Ryoko enter the nursery to lay her down for nap.  His black hair remained uncombed and still wet, and he wore a pair of loose sweat pants while draping a towel over his bare shoulder.  The new father was most anxious to catch up for time lost after having to hurry through breakfast earlier that morning.  

            Mayuka only gurgled and giggled happily for some reason after hearing the word "stupid" echoed.

            Picking up on this, Tenchi indulged her.  "_Stupid, stupid, stupid._"  He smiled serenely.  "Daddy's a very stupid person, but hopefully that's over now."

            Tenchi moved his head down closer to his daughters, who had now perched herself into a sitting position.  Mayuka's orange eyes glittered in response to the closer contact with her father. 

            "I'll tell you something I never told anyone else," he whispered into her small ear, "The night you were reborn I made a promise to myself.  I promised that I would stop being so _cowardly_.  You see precious, I used to get upset and startled over anything for a while and boy did I used to nag people to death!  Things would keep happening to me and I kept getting angry and frustrated over it.  I felt like I had no control.  I thought the universe kept throwing weird, awkward and bad things at me for no reason at all."

            Tenchi's tiny audience only blinked her eyes twice before farting rather violently, as babies tend to do, and spreading a foul odor in the air.

            "Exactly," Tenchi eagerly agreed with a rather sour smile.  "But I was wrong, Mayuka.  And it wasn't until you came along that I realized it for the first time, I mean really realized it."

            Scooping Mayuka up in his arms gently, he moved her over to the changing table that was setup perpendicular to the crib.  Wasting no time, Tenchi got to work immediately by removing the soiled diaper and discarding it in the nearby trashcan.  

            "So I'm not going to run anymore.  Problems will come, that's life of course, but instead of worrying about it I'm just going to deal with them as they happen without complaining. And I'm not hiding anything anymore.  When I freed Ryoko from the cave, I changed without realizing it.  I had always hidden a part of myself from dad and grandfather, but I buried an even bigger part of me for no real reason at all.  I'm not as introverted as everyone probably thought."

            Mayuka blew bubbles in her own salvia as Tenchi applied some baby powder on her as he continued with the diaper change.  

            "Hmm Ryoko."  Tenchi thought out loud.  "So what do you think of her considering you've the only one here who has known her for all of your life?"

            The demon infant only gurgled and continued to blow bubbles in her salvia in response. 

            Tenchi laughed while he stopped to wipe her mouth off, "I thought as much.  You two are something else, you know that?"  

            Putting the finishing touches on the diaper, Tenchi slide on her pink over shirt and picked her up once more in his arms while Mayuka ravished in all of the attention her daddy was giving her.  

            "You know what May?  I think a trip to Jurai might be a good little getaway." Tenchi admitted again to his daughter.  "I bet your great, great grandmother would love to meet you.  I don't know her too well myself, but I do know she's a kind person and would absolutely adore you.  As for your great, great auntie, I think you should begin practicing how to hold your breath now."  Tenchi teased lightly.

            _How would Jurai itself receive her?_  Tenchi thought to himself.  _I know Grandfather said that there were mixed feelings on Jurai about those who had married outside races._  _Would Mayuka be scorned if the public knew of her true origins?_  The thought darkened Tenchi's mood for only a moment.  _It's not like I'd make it public knowledge and broadcast it everywhere, and no one besides those here even know about it.  I'm probably just worrying too much again; I guess I still have a ways to go on that.  Funaho wouldn't have invited us otherwise I guess.  After all, she doesn't strike me as the type of person who'd knowingly put another in danger._

"I should probably let you get back to that nap of yours before a certain someone comes in and finds out that I've interrupted your sleep."  Tenchi grinned at her eliciting a happy giggle.

            Tenchi gently placed the small purple haired infant back in her crib and pulled a small yellow blanket over her body while making sure she was comfortable.  "Thanks for listening," he whispered before he lightly kissed her forehead.  Walking to the door, Tenchi flipped the light switch off and exited the room and slid the door closed quietly.

            In the corner of the dimmed room a pair of feline amber glinted brightly.  The voluptuous cyan haired woman finished phasing all the way through the floor and hovered silently over Mayuka's crib.

            Ryoko couldn't help but smile.  "Same old Tenchi."

To be continued...    

--

Author's notes: For those new to the game, it's pretty much official that I'm ignoring whatever background information on Juraian politicians or system setups explained in the True Tenchi Novels or any other book/manga.  Haven't read them, don't want to fake it, so I'm blazing my own trail for better or worse.

Yosho is an interesting character the more you think about it.  Legendary warrior, Shinto priest, father many times over, former Prince of Jurai.  Most of Tenchi's problems in any timeline can be directly traced back to him.  Most of the time he's portrayed as very cool customer who always knows the score, except when he's groping Ryoko's breasts or getting in trouble with Ma Ma (of course only referring to the OAVs and not any other series).  But the guy is half human, and humans have bad days.  Exploring his troubles with an old friend seemed interesting enough, but not too deep.

Oh by the way, this episode was brought to you by the number 2. :)  __


	4. Apprehensive Interludes

The author does not own Tenchi Muyo! or any characters related to the Tenchi franchise.  This story is meant for recreational purposes only.  

--****

Is a road less taken always the most adventurous path?

Was the difference made by knowing the path or walking it?

What is marriage but a long intimate dance together?

Are all bonds made in heaven and consummated on earth?

Do all of love's most heated flames fade and end cooler than ice?

--

**Kochira Koso**

_A Tenchi Muyo Fan Fiction by Sebayn_

"Episode 4: Apprehensive Interludes"

"To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu 

            Chopsticks impacted against the small white porcelain bowls relentlessly, filling the void with a decisively hollow sound that somehow magnified the already deafening silence of the room.  All members of the Masaki clan were gathered around the table.  Each stared thoughtfully at their food while they chewed.

            Sasami seemed perplexed.  The little princess was sure that she had made everything alright, at least it tasted fine to her.  The only times it got this quiet was in the aftermath of one of Ryoko and Ayeka's gigantic fights -- and they hadn't had one of those in months.

            Even Mayuka was abnormally subdued while quietly being held in Ryoko's arms.  Normally after a nap she was excited and very lively.  

            Tenchi Masaki sat from his place at the head of the table, scrunched in-between Ryoko and Ayeka, and considered the scene before him.  _They're afraid, _he knew beyond a doubt from the look he read on each face.  _It's like a wonderful dream coming to an end.  But what happens when they...when *we* return to the reality we've been sheltered from?_

            Blonde curls bobbled wearily.  Normally bubbly blue eyes remained sullen.  Kiyone exchanged glances briefly with Mihoshi.  Each knew what the other was thinking but the strength to speak out eluded both of the Galaxy Police officers.    

            Washu's head still hurt.  The pain from the headache had reached a plateau and was now only a nagging sensation confined to the recesses of her trained mind, for now.  _What's your next move, Tenchi?  _Washu thought as she studied Tenchi impartially.  Her emerald eyes traced every contour and line of his face.  She noted that the once round face was becoming more defined, more angler.  Age and experience were beginning to make their mark.  _But will the maturity and wisdom he has gained in the past year be enough?_

            Ryoko shifted Mayuka slightly in her arms.  It was an incredible balancing act; eating with one arm while safely holding onto the infant child.  The ability was one countless scores of mothers had trained and perfected over the millennia.  _That's all this is for him..._ Ryoko sighed deeply triggering a few fleeting stares from other people from around the table.  _One big balancing act.  But he knows it's a burden he can't juggle for much longer.  Which of us will he drop?_

_            What will he choose?_ Ayeka pondered.  Her mouth was parched even though she had just finished drinking another cup of water.  She was trained to handle delicate situations with pose and grace since before she could remember.  Yet now in this time of need she felt a sense of foreboding gnawing at her from inside.  Subconsciously she smoothed out the seams of her lavender kimono maintaining rigid perfection.  Crimson eyes timidly danced between Tenchi's dark brown eyes and an empty plain space located on the dining room's side wall.  

            Until she stood firm and held his gaze at last.

            "Lord Tenchi, have you considered Aunt Funaho's invitation?" Ayeka asked hesitantly.

            Everyone instantly set down their bowls and stared attentively at Tenchi in absolute silence.

            The faintest of smiles grazed Tenchi's lips as he nodded.  "Yes."

            "And your decision?" Ayeka said while fidgeting slightly.

            Tenchi glanced at the two Galaxy Police Detectives.  "I think since Mihoshi and Kiyone will be making part of the trip, the rest of us might as well come along and accept the Empress' invitation."

            Ayeka felt like someone had plunged a dagger through her stomach.  Incredulously, she gulped slowly.  "I'm afraid that is not possible, Lord Tenchi."

            "Huh?"  Concern was etched on Tenchi's face.  "What do you mean Ayeka, is something wrong?"  In his heart, he already knew the answer to the question.  Truth be told, he regretted having to go along with this -- but he hoped that the understanding it would bring to the group in whole would be worth it.  

            Some things must be said aloud.

            Ayeka stuttered for what must have been the first time her life.  "Well..err...you see that--"

            "The invite is for you, not us.  That's what her royal highness is trying to say." Ryoko interrupted.  

            Tenchi could see beads of sweat beginning to form on the First Princess' face as she nodded almost daintily.  "Why?"

            "I'll answer that one," Washu blurted with a hellish gleam her emerald eyes.  "Funaho wants to meet with you all to your little-itty-bitty-self.  No chores, no baby, no over-protective grandfather, and certainly no would-be-suitors for the Crown Prince."

            Tenchi blinked twice.  "Then why are Ayeka and Sasami coming?"

            "'Cause they live there and haven't been back in over 700 years?" Kiyone snapped out loud.  It was more sarcastic than she intended it to be and she visibly regretted it.

            "Oh."

            "You guys are being silly," Sasami pouted.  "It's just for a little bit and then we're coming back here.  Right Ayeka?"

            The elder princess squeezed her hands tighter.  She could only lead her sister on so long, even with the best intentions.

            Sasami's face lost it sparkle as soundless moments begin to pass.  "Right Ayeka?"

            "I don't know," Ayeka mumbled quietly.  A lump was forming fast in her throat, nervousness beginning to override all of the graceful princess' talents and diplomatic training.  

            With all standoffs there must be a cataclysmic moment -- an event to alter all others to follow.  Such moments are often larger than life, the intense focus of nations, worlds and galaxies.  Other times they're minute and humble in nature and then only significant to trained eyes and ears. 

            "Two weeks."

            All faces returned to stare dumbfounded at Tenchi.  

            "W-what?" Ryoko sputtered.

            Tenchi's gaze never broke.  "I am willing spend two weeks to meet with the Empress to hear and see what she wants to show me.  No more."  His voice softened.  "Ryoko could you, and maybe with Washu's help if she was willing, watch over Mayuka for me while I'm gone?"   

            Ryoko was fighting a losing battle to hold back her tears.  Instinctively she was clutched Mayuka tighter against her breasts.  "Su-sure.  I'd be happy to."

            Tenchi turned his gaze to meet Ayeka's.  Her crimson eyes turned slowly to the side, unwilling to stay connected.  She was clutching the hem of her kimono tightly and her petite hands were clearly shaking as a result.  "That is my one condition, Ayeka.  Will it be acceptable to Funaho?" he inquired.

            "Yes," Ayeka slowly nodded in the affirmative.

            Tenchi's brown eyes narrowed.  "Good."

            _At least two weeks will be a good start, Ayeka_ mentally thought_.  It's all I can ask for, now it will be all in Funaho's hands now._   Ayeka could feel Sasami's young eyes bearing into her.  No doubt she knew something was wrong and even more importantly knew that it had been kept from her.

            "Ambassador Valenrik's ship will be departing tomorrow at 0700 hours.  That doesn't leave us much time to pack." Kiyone stated.

            Ayeka and Tenchi nodded in unison.  

            This was intolerable to the Crown Prince; his distaste for having to play in this charade was bad enough.  Things so far had gone as he expected.  Courtesy and politeness dictated that under normal circumstances they could have all gone together on this galactic road trip.  Something else was at play here, words had been carefully chosen, people conveniently orchestrated.  He had his own ideas, but none of them lightened his mood.  

            _The Empress wouldn't even let me bring my own daughter, _he thought.  

            That single revelation spoke volumes to him.

            Ryoko gently laid her set of chopsticks to the side of the bowl and handed Mayuka wordlessly to Tenchi before getting to her feet.  She stood in the doorway for minute with her back to the rest of her family.  Strands of normally wild hair remained utterly motionless, posed in perfect still form accentuating the difference between cyan and the flawless skin that lay exposed on her upper back.  Only the hems of her long slitted skirt showed any signs of life as they dangled idly.  

            "Thank you Sasami.  It was delicious...just as like always."   With those soft-spoken words of gratitude spoken the feline demon vanished into thin air.

            Tenchi turned his focus back to Ayeka where she was still sulking next to him, inwardly cringing at Ryoko's dinnertime departure.  Ayeka seemed emotionless and devoid of the energy she normally carried so regally.  Her lavender bangs hit her eyes from him and only moved slightly when the outside breeze trickled in through the window sealing.

            "What would be appropriate to pack?" Tenchi wondered out loud.  "I'm not very familiar with Jurian customs, but will my regular clothes be alright?"

            Laughter suddenly erupted from the person sitting beside him.  "Of course they will not."  A thin smile appeared on Ayeka's slender lips.  It was clear to all that she hadn't fully composed herself, but everyone knew this was not a time to draw light to such matters.  "Funaho will have something proper onboard her ship for you to wear.  Just pack a spare change of normal clothes and whatever items you need and the Empress will handle the rest."  

            Tenchi groaned, "I guess that makes things simpler for me then."

            The absurdity of the notion of a Crown Prince waltzing around the Empire in nothing more than a t-shirt and khakis tickled Ayeka to her core.  And t_o think, he would probably be running around in that silly field jacket of his_.  "Crown Princes of Jurai have never been known to be very casual in their attire," she thought out loud unbeknownst to her.  _Well why not?  It isn't the clothes that make the man, _she decided.  _It's just not proper!_

          Three more pairs of chopsticks were simultaneously dropped to the side of their dishes as throats were cleared.  Accolades of "Thank you's" and "It was great, Sasami" were quickly exchanged before Mihoshi, Tenchi, Washu, Kiyone and of course Mayuka exited the room.  Sasami remained calmly seated directly in front of the older princess.

            The look in her sister's eyes made Ayeka wince.  She knew it would be difficult to conceal the nature of the troubles plaguing their trip home any further.

***                                                           *                                                           *  **

            I had to find her.

            It wasn't a question of soothing the troubles of her heart.   She had them.  I had them.  We all did.  No, my purpose was to truly commit myself this time.  No doubts, nothing hidden.  All intentions laid down on the table like a game of poker.  

            And this time, there would be no folding and no interruptions.

            The unspoken condition of accepting Funaho's offer was the stipulation of committing to something more.  We all knew it.  Something unseen but wholly encompassing.  I thought -- no I believed -- that I could sidestep it with no consequences.

            Besides, all of them thought I had already agreed.  The "two week" clause was merely a meek attempt at bartering in a game played by those who ruled empires.  In all honesty, it was not.  It was my ticket out in theory.  But I was wrong.  Perhaps I was only deceiving myself foolishly, because in reality I didn't have the first clue about what was to come.  The damning thing about timetables is that no two persons are a like, and if they are, all the more reason to fear.  

            Nonetheless, I went forward from that final meal we all shared together firmly entrenched in my "decision creed."  

            Just have to hold fast, hold true and I'd have nothing to worry about.  It's that simple.

            My theories have never been really been thought out well.  

***                                                           *                                                           *  **

            The sun was drifting below the dense forest and mountains surrounding the Masaki Shrine.  Deep crimson rays of sunlight dwindled over the horizon filling the sky with regal shades of indigo red and in turn dramatically illuminating the drifting clouds.  The air was rapidly cooling off, giving the land and it's inhabitants a much needed reprieve from the dreaded heat.  ****

            Ryoko sat high above on the roof of the Maskai house, hugging her legs while propping her chin up between them.  Her amber feline eyes stared outwards toward the horizon blinking slowly and evenly.  

            _It's funny how everything can change so quickly, _Ryoko thought.  _We were as thick as thieves,_ she almost smirked.  _Until today._  Ayeka had avoided her since returning from the ship.  They had always been able to gauge each other's moods and to an extent intentions.  Whatever had happened left Ayeka shaken but still determined, Ryoko decided.  Determined for what was anyone's guess.  Mihoshi and Kiyone had barely said a word since the arrival.  The strange recall had yanked the collars both of them wore as GP officers.

            Each of their lives were not their own entirely, she knew.  Ayeka and Sasami's life was not their because of their royal blood, Kiyone and Mihoshi's were not due to their profession.  Princesses and Galaxy Police officiers.  Bound by the will of those above them.

            Those unseen forces of the galaxy that controlled them had now resurfaced in full force, dictacting actions, moves and events like puppets on a string.

            _Is Tenchi going to bow to them, too?  _

It scared her, terrified her more than anything.  Tenchi's blood was royal.  Tenchi was powerful.  Tenchi was pure.  

            _He'll be gone for two whole weeks.  That's an eternity, or could easily be fashioned into one, _the former space pirate thought grimly.  _Alone.  With Ayeka and the rest of the royals as well. _

Ryoko inhaled the sickly sweet smell of summer.  All around her life flourished and lived at it's peak, but the air was still for nothing moved.  

            "I really am a demon to the rest of the universe.  That's all I'll ever be to them," she muttered to no one in particular.  The glares and grimaces she had received from all the troops were hardly unexpected.  Part of though had secretly hoped, prayed to whatever gods were listening, that maybe, just maybe things had changed.  But no, this planet would be her happy prison until such time she had to leave.  Until she had no other option but to leave.

            "I wish things were different."

            As fast as ever, Ryoko's arched her neck to locate the unexpected intruder.  The voice had already given him away -- it's soft calm allure had vanquished all doubts about who's identity it belonged to.  Now she could clearly smell him.  His aroma was rich and inviting with an odor mixed of organics and that of a soft scented soap that he always used.  Truth be told she hated that soap.  It tainted his otherwise delicious scent.  

            "That's life, " she replied gruffly while returning her line of sight to the forest beyond.  A moment passed before she spoke again, still annoyed that he had managed to sneak up on her -- again.  "How long have you been hiding there anyway?"

            "Too long," the reluctant prince replied.  "But I wasn't hiding -- just enjoying the scenery.  And if you thought I was hiding then, well, I'm not now."  The conviction in his voice was not lost on Ryoko as she tilted her head to one side to gaze at him once more.

            Slowly Tenchi took step after step until at last he was beside the curvaceous woman.  Without speaking a word he extended his hand toward her.  Whatever symbolic message was being communicated Ryoko did not care.  Her own slender hand clasped his firmly as she rose to embrace him.  The two coupled together instantly bringing both of their bodies together in a tight embrace neither would willingly break.

            Ryoko's noise caressed the side of Tenchi's cheek lovingly until suddenly leaning forward to whisper into his ear.  

            _"Hold me."_

            Tenchi knew the day had been a roller coaster of emotions -- it had been for him, certainly for her and everyone else thrown in for irony -- but he was taken back by genuine needfulness in her voice.  Ryoko was the strongest person he had ever known.  She was the fiercest warrior, the most loyal friend to all of them.  Not without her own (often more-than-noticeable) faults, but she was headstrong and had survived literally everything the universe had thrown at her in her thousands of years of existence.  

            Yet she seemed more scared, more vulnerable, than he had ever seen her before. 

            So he did the only thing he could do -- the only thing he wanted to.

            Gently he scooped her up entirely in his arms.  She was lighter than he expected, or perhaps she was secretly hovering, but it didn't matter to him.  Tenchi descended slowly to the rafters with Ryoko cradled against him.  He leaned his back against the slanted rafter while Ryoko entangled her limbs with his even more than Tenchi had thought possible.  She purred contentedly while snuggling up under Tenchi's chin, having approved of this newly found position.

            "It's been a big day," Tenchi spoke quietly.

            "Mm," Ryoko acknowledged by burying her face even deeper in Tenchi chest.           

            "I have to do this," he said hesitantly running his hand through her lush hair.  "I wish I didn't...but there's no other way."

            "No you don't," she murmured in response, her heart beating faster.

            "They won't understand it until I tell it to their faces.  I'm not a prince."

            "You are a prince and if you give them an inch, they'll take a light-year from you, Tenchi.  These people are ruthless in ways your mind can't even begin to think of."

            Tenchi paused.  "You may be right but it doesn't really matter."

            A ripple of giggles erupted from Ryoko's lips.  "And why doesn't it matter?" she said, pulling her head away from his chest where it was nestled to meet his innocent chocolate eyes.

            "Because I'm going to tell them that I will have nothing to do with the crown -- with Jurai -- and that I'm in love with the women their _enlightened _world considers a malevolent demon.  Not to mention the fact that she is the de facto mother of my daughter -- who herself has a less than perfect pedigree by their standards."

            Her eyes went wide.  Under any normal circumstance the twin orbs of golden beauty were slightly narrowed, disciplined and focused intensely on whatever happened to occupy her interest.  Provided she was awake and they were actually open that is.  Now they held utter disbelief at the words that had entered her sharp elven-like ears.  Words escaped her and even her mouth even lay gaping open in sheer shock.

            "I love you," he repeated firmly looking straight into her amber eyes with unbridled boldness.  "The winds of change have come Ryoko, but we are that change.  Not them."

            "How?  I don't understand..." Ryoko sputtered, her jaw now plainly quivering.  Unbeknownst to her she was grasping Tenchi's hand much tighter now.

                   "Ayeka's feelings for me run deep.  She deserves to be surrounded by her real family when she is told...when I tell her.  After all, her life is not tied to either us or this planet."  He sighed sadly -- almost shamefully -- and instinctively curled up closer to Ryoko. "It's not perfect, but there is no perfect way to explain it to her.  It's the best I think of it.  It's all I can do."

            She blinked twice, regaining some of her shattered composure, before moving her face closer to peer into his eyes at point-blank-range.  

            "You love me?" she asked, a distinct sound of curiosity overriding sheer unbelief.

            "Beyond a doubt," he responded firmly.  Gently he traced one of the long spikes of untamed cyan hair that Ryoko had pushed away from her face before flicking it back playfully to it's proper position above her angular left temple.

            A smile brilliantly cascaded across her face -- washing away all traces of doubt and sorrow that had been laced so heavily to her persona moments ago.                  

            "I love you too, my Tenchi," she whispered gently before clasping the sides of his head and pulling him into a tender kiss that last only a moment in the physical plane but would endure for an eternity.  When it ended, it was Ryoko who pulled out and glared at him coquettishly.  "But of course you already knew that.  Didn't think you'd finally get the guts to fess up to it.  You had me worried there for a while," she stated coyly, causing a blush to dash over his cheeks.   

            A carnal flash swept over her own face before she pounced on the oblivious shrine keeper, hurdling him back against the tiled roofing.  A ravenous smile creased her lips as she knelt on him and pinned his hands to both sides with hers.

            He couldn't move if he if he had wanted to thanks to her demonic strength.  His own smile reflected hers and showed no signs of wanting anything less than what she was doing to him now.

            When she came down on him again it was in full force.  

            Her lips attacked his with all of the ferocity of a lioness -- kissing and ravishing at will as Tenchi valiantly counter her moves in perfect synchronization.   Bodies pressed together elicited different, more primal responses than before, Tenchi noticed as he become aware of the ample bosoms so kindly shoved right beneath his chin while he concentrated kissing and exploring her swan-like neck.  

            He loved the feel of her skin -- so smooth, cream-colored yet firm and toned.  He carassed her with increasing vigor, taking in the sight, smell and taste of her as one.    

            A delicate moan ruptured from Ryoko's throat, inadvertently causing her lithe body to reflectively stretch outward.  Tenchi smirked shyly at her before wrapping his arms tightly over her waist and pulling her to him.  

            "I want to watch the sunrise with you."   It was a simple request, one that filled Ryoko's heart with even more warmth.    

            Both of them were contentedly staring into each other's eyes once more, a soft purring noise elapsing every so often from the cyan beauty's throat.  His sincere smile and gaze bore into her like nothing else and she quickly found herself losing herself once again.

            She cocked her head to one side, curiosity written all over her face.  "Mmm sounds nice."  Her smile morphed into a mock-pout, realizing what that would entail. "Want me to make sure your up in time?" she asked wantonly, while tracing little circles with her index finger on his chest.

            His face still uncomfortably flushed, Tenchi arose to his feet detaching himself from anxious woman in earnest.  The look of forlorn annoyance that graced Ryoko face and body language only made Tenchi chuckle as he walked over to the other edge of the roof.  There he gathered a thick bundle wrapped in tight cording.  He returned to where Ryoko sat cross legged, looking at him in intense interest.

            "I thought we could use these for tonight," he explained while he untying the first of three cords that held the bundle together.  

            The second and third strings came undone without a hassle, letting Tenchi easily proceed to unroll the soft fabric.  The outer layer obviously was a thick blanket.  Eloquently embroidered and hand crafted, the ivory blanket felt as soft as silk but denser than a normal one.  The kanji character _Ai_ was sewn in the center with unmistakable blue lettering.

            When it was unrolled entirely, another smaller parcel wrapped in brown paper was found.  Tenchi grinned, watching Ryoko's questioning face peer at the unknown item.   

             "Sake?" she asked incredulously, hardly believing her own two eyes.

            He nodded; a twinge of mischievousness edging it's way into his grin.  "I thought tonight might be an appropriate occasion."

            The thick yellow blanket swirled around in midair for a second before coming fluttering down around the eager couple.  Ryoko nuzzled up closer to her beloved as he passed her the bottle for closer inspection.  She nodded approvingly after studying the label briefly -- and grinned eagerly as he pulled out two saucer cups from the brown wrapping paper.

"You have excellent choice on sake, Tenchi."  The complement coming from her was a true mark of excellence given her expertise in the matter.  "You must have had some good role models."

            "Thanks -- but you really should be thanking Grandpa and not me."  He opened the bottle ceremoniously while under observant eyes before pouring her the first glass.

            "Why's that?" she asked, holding her cup patiently with one hand while snatching the bottle in the other.

            "Oh you know, after cleaning the shrine and doing all those chores you get to know all the...how should I say...premiere spots for luxury items?" he replied dryly.

            "Aha," she grinned, "so we're drinking courtesy of him tonight?"  Almost reverently, Ryoko poured the liquid into his smooth ceramic saucer cup until the it was full.  It was a duty she had wanted to perform for long time. 

            "You could say that," he chuckled lightly.  Tenchi's eyebrow arched up suddenly, "Speaking of which, you haven't had a glass in quite a while, haven't you?"

            "And just how would you know that?" she peered at him through narrowed eyes.

            "About the time Mayuka was born the amount of money we spent on sake suddenly dropped by about...oh lets say half," Tenchi pointed out coolly before draping his arm over her shoulder.  "You didn't think _we_ wouldn't notice?"

            "Didn't give it much thought," Ryoko shrugged honestly.  "I had better things to do."

            "Mayuka."

            She nodded ushering in a new bout of silence.  Moments passed before a new breeze washed over the house, triggering the melodious sounds of the wind chimes that dangled from various spots around the house and on trees.  "You...you really think of me as Mayuka's mothers?" she asked in a hushed tone.

            "I was confused at first...I mean you two were at each other's throats the first time around.  I knew things would be different after she was reborn, but you really surprised me."

            "Surprised?" she asked inquiringly.

            "Out of all of us, it's you that responds first -- and the quickest -- whenever something upsets her.  Whenever she wakes up, you're always on the scene."

            "But we all take care of her.  I may do a little more from time to---"

            Tenchi interrupted her.  "No.  I thought it was out of guilt and maybe a sense of duty for the first few weeks.  We all stumbled while we learned to coupe while having a baby around, but you didn't stop and you haven't since.  That's more than just duty, Ryoko, that's pure love."

            Ryoko remained silent as Tenchi continued.  "She thinks your her mother -- I can tell.  Anyone can.  She responds to you differently than the rest of the girls, and even me.  That's not just playing favorites, that's recognition of the obvious by someone incapable of deception."  He turned his focus back to his untouched cup of sake, jiggling it carefully while watching the liquid whoosh around in the center.  "I think you know it too."

            He looked at her and saw the drops of moisture beginning to accumulate under her eyes.  Without thinking he brushed them away, creating another glorious smile on her tender lips.

            "Say it," Tenchi urged without hesitation.  "Say it out loud, Ryoko."

            "I am Mayuka Masaki's mother."  The words rolled off her lips softly but with the unmistakable tone of conviction.

            "Yes you are," he agreed happily raising his cup to the stars above.  

They were now shining down on them vibrantly and clearly thanks to the lack of clouds now in the night sky.  Ryoko's cup soon joined him as a shooting star streaked by -- mirrored in the clear sake as though it was descending into the cups itself.

            "To the winds of change then," Ryoko proclaimed.

            "To us -- all three of us," Tenchi agreed.

            Each swallowed down the cupful in one brisk gulp.  Tenchi almost coughed back the liquid until Ryoko patted him on the back heartily grinning.

            He wiped his mouth with his free arm.  "How can you stand this stuff?"

            "Oh, you'll get used to it Tenchi," she cackled.  "Trust me.  You'll get used to it."

            Drawing the blanket closer, Ryoko and Tenchi snuggled together underneath the brilliant stars.  Neither of them slept a wink, instead they only leaned against one another for support as they gazed above into infinite sky above.  There they stayed until the sun ascended in the eastern sky filling the horizon with waves of newborn light.  

            Side by side together.

***                                                           *                                                           *  **

            "So this is goodbye," Tenchi observed, his outer calm belied by a faint quiver in his voice.  He still wore the same clothes from the previous day; a clean t-shirt, a pair of khakis and a well-worn pair of sandals.   "But only for two weeks," he quickly added, silently hoping it would be true somehow.

            The entire Masaki clan was gathered around, save it was for Noboyuki who was still in Tokyo and staying at his apartment he had begun renting out.  He was tired, at least he thought he was, or should be at the very least.  The night's activities had left him in a state of bewildered joy.  

            Mihoshi stood proudly next to her partner Kiyone in full military dress uniform.  Golden emblems gleamed brightly in the sun, drawing any auspicious eyes to them immediately.  Ayeka and Sasami wore formal Jurian kimonos as they stood by the side of Ambassador Valenrik.  Ayeka's face was emotionless, Sasami's however held a depressed look of uncertainty.  Neither spoke.

            Ryoko, Washu and Mayuka held their backs to the house they now called home.  Washu seemed irritated and rubbed her aching head periodically while stamping her feet impatiently.  This was very much an unneeded formality for her.  One she wanted dispensed with.  Ryoko and Mayuka clung together as mothers and baby daughters tend to do.  She worse a simple white sleeveless turtleneck with an outer blue vest that fell down just below her chest along with a skintight pair of blue pants made of elasticy fabric that most definitely was not of this world.

            Without a trace of noise, she rocked her infant daughter reassuringly back and forth slowly.  The blue haired baby had seemed sad this morning when she had awoken from her slumber.  A few hours before, Ryoko would have reciprocated those feelings but now her face held newly discovered confidence.

            Things would be alright for them.  Tenchi had said so, and that was the end of that as far as she was concerned. 

            They were all gathered before Funaho, just on the edge of the lake where the massive Jurian ship hovered silently casting a long shadow along the far shore blanketing everything along it in a second night.  Jurian honor guards in regal shades of blue and white flanked them on both sides.

            "My Prince, are you ready?" the longhaired Ambassador asked.  "The time to depart is at hand."

            Tenchi slowly turned his head to view the mountains around his home once last time.  Pure white snow adorned the high tops despite the summer heat.  Lush green trees dotted the cool gray landscape reminding him of why he loved living here so far from the rest of the world.  It wasn't detachment, it was clarity.  Away from the regular hustle and bustle of life had shaped his consciousness in ways he hadn't contemplated until now.  But its effect on him was no longer lost.

            From the distant base of the countless gray stone stairs that lead to the shrine, Yosho returned his gaze unwaveringly.  Tenchi didn't pause to blink.  If the Crown Prince was startled or at all surprised to see the lost Crown Prince in his true form his face did not show it.  A minute passed before Yosho Jurai vanished into the thick foliage that encompassed much of the area.  

            Valenrik cleared his voice, snapping Tenchi back to attention.

            "Yes, Ambassador.  I'm ready -- but I would like a moment to say goodbye.  Would it be alright if you and the princesses boarded the ship while I tend to this?" Tenchi asked hopefully, the wind blowing his increasingly long hair distantly in the wind.  Playful waves of water crashed along the shore sending a splashing sound echoing around the immediate area. 

            Ayeka seemed upset momentarily before dismissing all emotions from her face once more with the power only royalty was endowed with.  Valenrik considered his request but a minute before replying.  "Certainly.  We'll be waiting for you onboard.  Just inform the Lieutenant here when you are ready for transport."  A quick gesture with his hand sent his subordinate officer scrambling for his communicator.  Seconds later the Ambassador, Ayeka and Sasami disappeared in a flash of light leaving Tenchi alone with a platoon of honor guards, their lieutenant, and the remnants of his family.

            Tenchi approached Ryoko, causing both girls' smile to brighten.  "Are you two going to be ok?" 

            "We'll be fine.  Absence makes the heart grow fonder, ya know?"

            "Something like that," he chuckled.

Before either of them knew it, Tenchi had pulled both of them into a tight hug.  Mayuka cooed happily because of their close proximity while Ryoko only drew him in tighter.  The two shared a deep kiss that immediately turned into one filled more passionately than either had meant for public display.  

            Washu watched bemused -- but not at the happy trio but rather the dumbfounded detectives who observed with blank stares.  Even a couple of a of the Jurian guards turned their head with looks of puzzlement and others of disgust.

            "Take care, my love.  I'll be back before you know it," Tenchi spoke softly before separating from the two most important people in his life.

            "I know," she shot back with one of her trademark grins, both cuspids gleaming brightly in the sunlight.  "Get going, will ya?  The rest of us have things to do you know."

            He took a few steps forward along the supple grass before turning back to look at Ryoko and Mayuka once more.  Warmth filled his heart as he watched the two lovingly.  _I made the right choice_, he knew without a trace of doubt.  He raised his hand to wave goodbye and watched bemusingly as Ryoko prodded Mayuka to flap her chubby little arm in the air before doing the same with her own.  He was about to give the go-ahead for the Jurian lieutenant to teleport him on the ship before a nasal-filled voice called him to him.

            "Aren't you forgetting something, Tenchi?" 

            Tenchi found himself staring at the petite redheaded scientist who gazed at him with a plain look of utter disgust written on her face.  He returned the facial expression with a look of puzzlement of his own before she lifted up his old school backpack to her side.  The deep blue fabric was worn, but still sturdy and more than dependable.  In it he had packed a few items, books and of course the prized Tenchi-ken.  

            He scrambled over to retrieve the pack from her.  "Thanks Washu, I thought I had it transported with Ayeka and Sasami's luggage but I guess I forgot," he said, scratching the back of his neck lightly out of habit.

            She motioned to him to come closer.  He did so, getting to one knee to accommodate her unique size.  She leaned over and whispered in his ear carefully but kept the tone to the point.  "Keep your guard up."

            He nodded sagely, returning to his feet and walking back over to the Jurian officer.

            "Now if you'll excuse me, my head hurts like hell.  See you in two weeks, Tenchi."  With no further ado, the adolescent-looking scientist scurried off back to the house without delay, paying no further attention to either the Jurians, the departing prince or her daughter and granddaughter.  

            "I'll see you two at Port Kane, alright?" he asked in the general vicinity of Kiyone and Mihoshi.  Each of them nodded in response, still a bit flustered from what they had witnessed a few minutes ago.  He returned his attention to the man with blonde hair in front him, anticipation and fear seizing his heart once more.

            Tenchi slowly nodded to the officer indicating that he was ready at last.  Light engulfed him a moment later, whisking him away off of the planet's surface for a trip that he would never forget.

***                                                           *                                                           *  **

            Ambient sounds fizzled and echoed through the black space endlessly.  Lights, screens and control panels flickered to life displaying numerous amounts of information and data as Washu's keen eyes scanned over it all.

            The pain was increasing.

            Furiously she typed at her control panel located deep within her lab.  She was trying to get to the bottom of the cause of it and had been at it for quite some time now.  It was an unbelievably simple problem she was finding increasingly unanswerable.

            Yet the pain only grew.

            Her head throbbed, a slight sound magnifying the feeling to proportions greater than what she had wanted to see calculated.

_            :: Analysis concluded.  No anomalies detected ::_

            The display screen read like a blank book telling her the thing she most dreaded.  "How the hell can there not be any anomalies detected?" she screeched in anger.  The lights whirling around her aggravated her condition, nagging it like the festering wound it was.

            Desperation had been sinking in since last night when her condition began escalating again.  Test after test revealed the same frightening fact: nothing could be found, detected, analyzed, theorized, hypothesized and deduced.  She had left to witness Tenchi's departure, and pass along her little gift, out of fear for what could be without her assistance.  The price she had paid for time lost went unnoticed by her.

            Time had already run out for her.  

She had always maintained the strictest control over her unique body, keeping it in the best of health and ensuring that immunizations and protections were adequately in place.  This new phenomenon was unlike anything she had ever encountered, or had ever heard of.

            Pain lanced through her head like bolts of lighting.  She gasped out in sheer agony, vision going blurry.  She tried shaking off the effects but it was to no avail.

            Images began racing through her mind at inhuman pace, raging with all the fury of a typhoon.  Visions she had long pushed aside resurfaced with new and horrifying power that threatened to overwhelm her completely and totally.

            Things she had long forgotten edged back into conscious sending chills down her spine as her agony increased.

            The cataclysm came shortly after.  

            A single scream pierced the endless void with uncontrollable and bitter torment the likes of which the galaxy had not witnessed in countless eons.

            Silence reigned thereafter.

***                                                           *                                                           *  **

            Stars whirled past the view screen at sub-light speeds while Ambassador Valenrik watched them with fleeting interest.  Four hours had passed since embarking on the journey to the outer edges of the Sol system.  The navigations officer had informed him that the rendezvous with Empress Funaho was less than a few minutes away.  There they would exchange passengers and continue to the home planet with one stop along the way.  

            The crown prince was sitting nearby on an elaborately carved wooden chair.   He had mentioned to him that it reminded him somewhat of a "medieval" thrown or something ridiculous along those lines.  

            Both princesses were still in their temporary quarters waiting.

            The knot that had reared it's ugly way into his stomach the day before was now turning and rapidly expanding.

            At first he had been excited to take this mission from his Empress.  The mundane life of a diplomat was rewarding, but the enticements of secrecy and missions involving controversial people was always a treat.  Or so he had thought.

            Now he was disturbed and fearful -- of what he was not entirely certain of.

            It was coming, he knew, whatever it was.  It was only a matter of time now, and deep down he knew he was playing some part, no matter how minor, in it.

            A loud beeping sound began emanating from the science officer to his left.  He watched him straight his elaborate uniform, adjusting the neckline, for a moment before tapping the screen and reporting.  "Sir, vessel now registering on short-range sensors.  It's the Empress Funaho's first generation treeship."

            "Acknowledged.  Please raise hailing frequencies and inform the princesses." he ordered.

            The communications officer suddenly turned around.  "Ambassador, we are being _ordered _to approach from vector angle 531.43."

            "Sir, that will require us to come about by 45 degrees and travel for an extra 6 and a half minutes before rotating back on an interception angle," the helmsman chimed in.  "Instead of approaching the shimp from port it will cause us to approach it from starboard."

            Valenrik lifted his hand to cup his chin.  "Did they give any reason for this desired approach?"

            "No sir, they were quite explicit that it was not a request.  We are then to transport the Royalty onboard without delay."

            "Understood.  Make adjustments in our speed and heading as specified," he decided.  He turned to face Tenchi.  "You had better join Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami.  It was a pleasure to meet you."

            Tenchi jumped to his feet and clasped the Ambassador's hand in gratitude.  "Likewise, thank you for the ride.  Safe journeys, Ambassador."

            Valenrik smiled warmly.  "And the same to you, young prince.  Farewell."  Without delay, Tenchi strolled to the main lift and through the open doors.  An audible hiss sounded when the doors sealed themselves.

            _Whatever noble things you are destined for Prince Tenchi, I know not.  But something tells me this will not be the last time I hear of you, _he decided to himself.

"Now approaching at vector angle 531.43.  Estimated time for rendezvous is one minute," the helm officer reported.  All bridge officer's eyes were glued to their duty stations. 

            "Understood.  Is the Prince's party ready to teleport over?"

            "Affirmative, awaiting coordinates now." 

            The sleek vessel reduced speed until it had come to an effortless stop.  Less than a hundred yards away the majestic first generation spaceship who's tree was bonded to the First Empress cruised in all it's glory.  Sleek light brown beams of space wood jetted outward creating a distinct shape that was unrivaled and mimicked by no other vessel in the entire known galaxy.

            "Ambassador, Prince Tenchi and Princesses Ayeka and Sasami have transported aboard the Empress' ship along with all their luggage.  We are cleared to depart and the Empress herself sends her appreciation to you for a accomplishing your mission."  The comm's officer's voice was jovial and ecstatic having relayed an actual first-hand message from Funaho.  Pride was reflected in many of the bridge officers faces from receiving such high praise.

            "Acknowledge the signal and set course back to our original destination.  We have another task waiting to be accomplished," Valenrik said, crossing his arms over his thick robes.  "Set our left horizontal thrusters to 3/4 power."

            "But sir, that will bring us to---" the helms officer barged in before being interrupted.

            "I am accurately aware of that fact, Lieutenant.  None the less, bring us to face her port side before jumping into hyperspace," he ordered, a stern look engraved on his face.

            With much reservation, the young lieutenant swiftly pressed the appropriate buttons.  "Aye aye, sir.  Vertical thrusters activated."

            The ship lurched sideways, almost awkwardly given the elegant nature of Jurian ships.  Gradually the main view screen began rotating along the sleek hull of the first generation's ship -- intricately carved mahogany space wood was always a lavish sight to behold.  

            Gasps and murmurings violently erupted among all the bridge's officers.  Jaws lay gaping open and even Ambassador Valenrik found himself thrust to his feet.

            The sleek contours and grooves of the Jurian space wood ended witthout warning just as the portside of the ship began to peer into view.  A gaping hole outlined with jagged and broken shards of space wood, stretched for several meters in all directions, exposing the innards of the vessel to black cold space and blended in with the rest of the ship's surface with all the subtly o a brutal disfiguring wound inflicted on a pristine and pure woman.

              The fact the ship was damaged at all sent shivers racing up and down the Ambassador's spine.  _What could cause such massive damage to a first generation space tree?!_

            "Sir...we're clear to jump to hyperspace," the helmsman managed to choke out.

            He nodded slowly, eyes refusing to leave the sight in front of him.  

            "Get us away from here, Lieutenant.  Maximum velocity."

**            To be concluded...**

--

Author's notes: Not much to say here...see you next time.  Much sooner than you'll expect.  For those interested, I'm also working on a revision of the first three chapters to iron a few things out as well as working on a stand alone story.


End file.
